Obstaculos
by Sunako-swan
Summary: La vida de Kurama no es sencilla pero se complicara mas al descubrir que toda su vida se ha visto envuelto por falso amigos y gente que perjudica a los demás para obtener lo que desea, solo hay una persona que es capaz de manejarlo en los momentos mas tensos a pesar de que ahora él a olvidado una parte muy importante de su pasado. Si quieren saber mas, leeanlo ) Kurama X OC
1. Chapter 1

HOla =) Aqui traigo un nuevo fic prometo que continuare con el otro pero este ya lo tengo pasado al ordenador y no me cuesta tanto subirlo como el otro =S Lo siento de verdad... de momento espero disfruteis de este

* * *

Un chico de cabellos rojizos se encontraba mirando con sus grandes ojos de color verde a través de la ventana de su habitación observaba la nieve caer continuamente aquellos copos le hacían recordar algo del pasado cuando el todavía vivía en el mundo de la magia como Youko Kurama con sus ropajes blanco, ojos dorados fríos como el hierro, aquel largo cabello plateado y su mente retorcida y calculadora. Últimamente tenia la extraña sensación de que alguien muy importante para él, lo esperaba en algún lugar de aquel mundo pero quien... intentaba recordarlo pero le era imposible ahora debía dejar esos pensamientos a un lado debía ir a la empresa de su padrastro donde trabajaba, no podía quejarse tenía un buen puesto la vida no e iba mal como Suichi Minamino tenía un grupo de amigos que conocían acerca de su pasado y la verdad era que suponían un gran apoyo para depende que aspectos, ahora cada uno llevaba su vida, se veían muy de vez en cuando pero el contacto no se perdía. Cuando llego a su puesto una gran cantidad de papeles se encontraban apilados en su gran mesa de madera "Dios, hoy va a ser un día muy largo" cuando se sentó en su gran silla de ejecutivo tras haberse quitado la chaqueta alguien llamo a la puerta.  
-adelante- dijo sin ni siquiera mirar quien entraba  
- hijo, me alegra verte tan concentrado en el trabajo- apareció el jefe de la empresa era un hombre maduro el cual se había casado con su madre hacia ya aproximadamente cuatro años.  
- Buenos días- sonrió- ¿qué sucede?  
- nada importante, como tienes tanto trabajo e contratado a alguien para que te ayude será tu secretaria- aclaro  
- de verdad no hace falta, puedo apañármelas bien- sonrió  
- venga, hijo una ayuda siempre viene bien - rio- Ilaya pasa - hablo hacia fuera del despacho  
- gracias- sonrió entrando en la sala una chica con el cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y un flequillo que ocultaba sus cejas, los ojos marrones de la chica tenían un brillo especial, su traje estaba formado por una camisa de color blanco y unos pantalones largos negros.  
- te presento, este será tu nuevo jefe Suichi - miro a la chica- y ella es Ilaya tu nueva ayudante- sonrió  
- encantada- sonrió la chica  
- igualmente - respondió el chico algo aturdido puesto que el nombre de Ilaya le recordaba a algo y eso le hacía tener dolor de cabeza.  
-bueno chicos yo os dejo, hasta luego- se despidió el padre y salió rápidamente de allí.  
- bueno por donde empiezo- pregunto la chica mirando hacia su alrededor  
- no se... puedes ponerte en esta mesa debía pertenecer a la otra secretaria podrías coger el teléfono y ordenar estas hojas están numeradas no creo que te cueste demasiado - se sentó en la silla- puf... - dejo escapar un suspiro  
- ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que le traiga algo? - pregunto atenta la chica  
-no hace falta, gracias - sonrió- solo no he desayunado bajare a buscar café  
- yo lo hare- sonrió- solo dígame como lo quiere  
-no hace falta...yo- interrumpido  
- mi trabajo es ayudarle así que eso hare- sonrió- usted puede seguir mientras yo bajo.  
- está bien - sonrió- pero deja de tratarme de usted- rio- me haces sentir viejo  
- perdón yo...  
- no te preocupes - rio- ve a buscarme eso y yo buscare en que otras cosas puedes ayudarme  
- si- sonrió y salió tras haber recibido las instrucciones de como prefería el café, rápidamente salió a por ello.  
- de que me suena ese nombre...Ilaya...- se quedo un rato pensando y continuo mirando sus papeles- ¿donde se ha metido esta chica? - pregunto al aire después de quince minutos  
- siento haber tardado tanto- entro con lo que se le había encargado - me he perdido y no sabía llegar, perdón- dijo arrepentida  
- no te preocupes- sonrió - es normal hasta que te acostumbres.  
- ten, todo como me pediste- le dejo las cosas en un canto de la mesa.  
- gracias, crees que podrías fotocopiar estos documentos mientras yo...  
- Claro- lo interrumpió nuevamente- yo me encargo, desayuna tranquilo - sonrió- es mi trabajo así que no te sientas mal por ordenármelo la chica fue a hacer lo que se le había pedido, mientras Kurama se sentaba a desayunar no estaba seguro de si aquel café estaría bueno puesto que tenía una manía especial con eso, primero comenzó a comerse un pequeño bollo que le había preparado acto seguido dio un pequeño sorbo, la cara de sorpresa se plasmaba en su rostro.  
- que sucede ¿no está bien el café?- pregunto la chica preocupada entrando en la oficina.  
- no que va esta perfecto- sonrió- gracias eres la primera que lo hace exactamente como me gusta  
- no hay de que- sonrió- aquí tienes los documentos, me llevare esto- cogió el plato y la taza y lo llevo a la cafetería del edificio. Mientras el chico se quedaba sorprendido por lo rápido y bien que hacia su trabajo. El día paso rápido la verdad es que con la ayuda de le chica todo era mas rápido y menos cansado que cuando lo hacía solo. La chica se marcho 20 minutos antes que él, puesto que su padre lo había llamado para que le diese su opinión acerca de su nueva secretaria. Cuando termino regreso al bloque de pisos en el que vivía," que es esto una mudanza" pensó al ver un montón de cajas esparcidas por todo el pasillo, mientras veía como unos hombres las iban metiendo poco a poco en el piso de al lado. Tras el se oyó la puerta del ascensor abrirse, al darse la vuelta alguien comenzó a andar sin ver nada puesto que llevaba dos cajas impidiéndole ver.  
- quieres que te ayude- le ofreció el pelirrojo al ver que una de las cajas se tambaleaba  
- te estaría muy agradecida- dijo alegre la voz ahora familiar a través de las cajas  
- ¿Ilaya?- dijo a la par que cogía una de las cajas  
- Suichi...- se sorprendió al verlo- gracias.  
- bueno nosotros ya hemos terminado- dijeron los hombres de antes  
- esperad ¿cómo voy a meter todo yo sola?  
- nosotros ya hemos instalado los electrodomésticos el resto es cosa suya- se marcharon  
- pero...  
- yo te ayudare- sonrió el chico  
- gracias no es necesario, me las arreglare  
- que clase de vecino seria si no te ayudase - rio caminado hacia dentro de la casa después de un rato las cajas ya estaban dentro de casa  
- no sabía que vivías aquí- sonrió- ¿te apetece tomar algo? - le ofreció la chica  
- no gracias, ahora iré a cenar - sonrió  
-gracias de verdad- sonrió- Es cierto- recordó algo importante- tengo que ir a comprar... te importaría decirme donde está el supermercado  
- esta yendo toda la calle recto y girando a la derecha pero si no te das prisa cerraran  
-si- sonrió- ¿te importa cerrar la puerta cuando te vayas? - salió corriendo  
- claro, pero...- la vio alejarse - "no entiendo porque es así"- rio para si salió de casa de su compañera y regreso a su casa, cerrando todo concienzudamente " voy a prepararme algo de comer" al rato alguien llamo a la puerta.

- hola- sonrió Ilaya - gracias por cerrar la casa y por ayudarme con las cajas  
- no hay de que - sonrió-¿quieres pasar?  
- e no- rio - solo quería darte las gracias ahora recogeré algunas cosas y me iré a dormir, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, adiós y gracias otra vez- se marcho al piso de al lado.  
- adiós, yo también debería hacer lo mismo- se metió en casa, preparo algo caliente y volvió al pequeño salón a mirar por la ventana la nieve ya no caía pero al verla cubrir las casas lo tranquilizaban- algo no está bien... porque me da la sensación de necesitar a alguien... la nieve lo calmaba pero le hacía tener esa sensación. Así que se tumbo a dormir lo que no le costó mucho su mente comenzó a transportarse a algún lugar del Makai, allí estaba con su ex compañero Yomi planeando un robo en una pequeña aldea, que poseía un extraño tesoro muy valioso, la reunión parecía alargarse, ya casi estaban preparados para salir, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por el despertador- que ha sido eso... - se puso las manos en la cabeza- porque recuerdo eso...no entiendo nada...en fin...- comenzó a vestirse para ir a trabajar, cuando se dispuso a coger el ascensor encontró allí a Ilaya- buenos días- sonrió  
- o buenos días- sonrió sorprendiéndose al verlo tras ella.  
-que tal con la mudanza, si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo- sonrió  
- Gracias, pero no hace falta de momento estoy bien - rio- hoy has desayunado  
- si hoy si- sonrió se sintió cuidado- no tienes por qué preocuparte  
- bueno eres mi jefe y tu padre me ha pedido que me encargue de que estés bien y eso hago- sonrió  
- gracias, pero no hace falta mi padre se preocupa demasiado - fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta la oficina  
- ¿que necesitas que haga?- pregunto la chica amablemente  
- ahora...- miro a su alrededor- no se ahora mirare no estoy acostumbrado a que me ayuden  
- bueno llevare algunos papeles que se me olvidaron ayer - sonrió- cuando termine volveré a verlo que me dejas  
-claro- sonrió mientras miraba sus papeles la imagen venia una y otra vez aquel pequeño pueblo que llevaba vigilando día tras días, ya conocía a toda le gente que allí habitaban.- porque recuerdo esto una y otra vez...- froto sus ojos.  
- ya he terminado mis tareas- dijo Ilaya entrando en el despacho- ¿no has descansado bien?  
- no, no es eso - rio solo me rondan algunos asuntos por la cabeza  
- aam - sonrió - si puedo ayudarte en algo cuenta conmigo  
- lo tendré en cuenta- sonrió- gracias mira haz esto cuando puedas, y si te encargas de las llamadas mientras estoy en una reunión.  
- claro, no hay problema - sonrió- luego te veo - se sentó en su sitio y se puso a ello. Mientras hacia sus papeles algo rondaba su cabeza " es muy mono, no ha cambiado nada, nunca se lo imagino verlo así tan pacifico lástima que no podía decirle quien era formaba parte de su pacto para ir al mundo humano.- ¿ya ha terminado su reunión?  
-si, necesitas que te ayude en algo  
- no, ya he terminado - sonrió- voy a regresar a casa si no te importa.  
- eres muy eficiente- rio- ve a casa, yo aun tengo que hacer algunas cosas pero las hare yo - sonrió.  
-¿seguro?  
- si, no te preocupes, aun tendrás cosas que hacer con todo lo de la mudanza.  
- no, la verdad es que no- rio- bueno pues me voy - se despidió y regreso a su casa.  
- bueno, ya no queda nada - se sentó en su silla algo llamo su atención al abrir uno de los cajones de escritorio- pero que... - vio una pequeña flor seca sobre sus documentos - porque esta esto aquí... - murmuro- luego le preguntare a Ilaya cuando llegue a casa-era una rosa de color morado oscuro, era una flor especial, una figura distorsionada era una mujer con el cabello largo y orejas como las suyas,- que me pasa... - lo mejor será terminar pronto e irme a casa.

- Hijo, ¿qué tal con tu nueva ayudante?- entro su padre  
- o bien- sonrió - es muy eficiente  
- me alegra que te sea de ayuda- sonrió- solo no quiero que haya problemas  
-no te preocupes, es muy agradable - sonrió- encima es mi vecina- rio  
- como...vaya sorpresa- sonrió - bueno vete a casa esos papeles no son muy importantes déjalo mañana puedes terminarlo  
- gracias ya me voy - sonrió  
- descansa se te ve algo cansado  
- yo no me siento cansado.  
- hijo si necesitas quedarte en casa puedes hacerlo, Ilaya se ve muy capaz de sustituirte uno o dos días  
- no será que me quieres echar y no sabes cómo- se burlo  
- no digas tonterías, heces un buen trabajo y sé que no voy a tener ninguna clase de problema como con el anterior- rio- bueno ve a casa  
-hasta mañana-sonrió  
- adiós, pasa a ver a tu madre tiene ganas de verte - sonrió  
- si, lo hare este finde semana si estáis en casa- rio- porque siempre salís de viaje.

-Bueno...-rio- este finde nos iremos -sonrió- así que si puedes pásate otro rato- sonrió  
- bien, lo hare - sonrió- hasta luego - cogió sus cosas y regreso a casa, antes decidió pasar a preguntar a casa de su ayudante- hola, Ilaya quería saber si alguien había entrado en la oficina.  
- hola- sonrió- no lo siento no ha entrado nadie al menos mientras estaba allí  
- vale, gracias- sonrió  
-¿qué ha pasado?  
- nada- rio- solo ha aparecido algo en mi cajón que no debería estar ahí, no te molesto mas.  
- no me molestas- sonrió- además quería pedirte algo, no me funciona el agua caliente... no sé si habré puesto bien la caldera, si pudieses mirarlo cuando tengas tiempo.  
- a ver déjame mirar- sonrió esperando que le dejase pasar.  
- no sé como agradecerte por todo esto- sonrió dejándolo pasar  
- no hace falta, somos vecinos te ayudare- rio- veamos- se puso a mirarla caldera- todo está bien se ve como la mía, espera tal vez este tubo...-flojo demasiado la palanca y el agua comenzó a salir mojándolos a los dos.  
- traeré una toalla- sonrió y salió corriendo a por ello.  
-gracias, ya funciona el agua caliente - rio- solo había que aflojar un poco esta llave.  
-aquí tienes- le puso la toalla sobre la cabeza.  
-yo voy a volver a mi casa, allí me cambiare - sonrió.- hasta luego  
- hasta luego- lo vio marcharse ella se quedo algo sorprendida por ese comportamiento.  
- este olor...- movió la toalla para comprobar nuevamente su olor - otra vez esta chica... nunca veo su rostro...creo que me voy a tumbar...- se metió en la cama sus sueños pronto lo volvieron a traicionar

- FLASHBACK -

Él y Yomi se encontraban atacando la aldea, el kitsune se marcho a un pequeño templo donde se encontraba lo que querían robar lentamente se acerco hacia la gran sala eliminado a todo aquel que se interpusiese, cuando llego se acerco a la reliquia, todo estaba en silencio pero algo nublo su concentración una voz femenina se oyó a su espalda. Por mucho que intentaba girarse no podía, su cuerpo no se movía lo que le hacía sentirse muy nervioso, por lo que se despertó sobresaltado

-FIN FLASHBACK-

- qué narices me pasa... – el chico se quedo mirando al techo un rato pensando en quien podría ser

* * *

Continuara...

Bueno espero que os haya gustado a ver si saco un ratito estas navidades =) Espero vuestras opiniones BSS!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí va otro capitulo de este Fic, espero que os guste

* * *

- Buenos días, Shuichi- llamo Ilaya por el balcón al chico esperando que la oyese." Necesito la toalla... que tonta porque le tuve que dejar esa..." - se dispuso a pasar de uno al otro por el balcón." Que limpio tiene todo" fue caminando en busca de la toalla.  
-¿qué haces aquí? - se sobresalto al salir de la cocina y verla allí con el cabello mojado.- ¿y cómo has entrado?  
- buenos días, necesito la toalla y he saltado por el balcón  
- Estas loca, te podrías haber matado- le regaño  
- no lo he pensado... pero esa toalla es la de mi pelo y no tengo otra - sonrió  
- dios, que inconsciente- se hecho la mano a la cabeza- aquí tienes - rio- no vuelvas hacerlo... esta es mi casa y no tienes ningún derecho a entrar así...  
-perdón... - sonrió - te he llamado unas cuantas veces y no respondes  
- Ilaya, no te sobrepases.  
- ya, perdón - rio- no volveré a hacerlo- se acerco para darle dos besos - no deberías estar de tan mala leche ya por la mañana- le susurro- ya me voy ahora solo soy tu vecina...hasta que entremos en la oficinal.  
- ...- respiro su aroma " que bien huele... es tan dulce y..."  
- hasta luego... - fue al balcón  
- porque no vas por la puerta  
- no tengo las llaves- rio  
- te vas a caer - la ayudo a saltar  
- gracias-sonrió- nos vemos luego- se metió a dentro de casa el chico la miro moverse por la casa buscando la ropa que ponerse, en una de estas idas y venidas la chica salió en sujetador por el salón y el chico no tardo en sonrojarse y dejar de mirar " que estoy haciendo... nunca me han gustado las mujeres así" Empezó a vestirse para ir a trabajar, aquel dulce olor le hacía volver a presenciar aquella distante figura - parece que estoy olvidando algo muy importante de mi pasado pero el que...- iba murmurando de camino a la oficina en cuanto llego, allí estaba la chaqueta de su ayúdate así que no andaba muy lejos, según miro a su mesa vio un café sobre ella, acompañado de una nota he salido a hacer unos papeles, espero que este a tu gusto seguro que no has desayunado =) lo leyó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro inconscientemente "que considerada"  
- Suichi, traigo mas documentos  
- Maya, claro gracias- se asusto al verla ella era una chica de cabello castaño, ojos de color marrón.  
-¿qué tal con tu ayudante?  
- bien, ella es bastante buena en su trabajo  
-¿ella?  
- es una mujer por, pasa algo  
- no- rio- solo me ha sorprendido, me voy que tengo que irme a terminar trabajo  
- adiós- sonrió y siguió con su tarea. Se tomo su café estaba exactamente a su gusto, nadie le había preparado nada así desde hacia tiempo " tengo esta extraña sensación si me niego algo a mi mismo a veces me da un vuelco al corazón..."  
-hola- entro Ilaya feliz- ¿te ha gustado el café? Que tengo que hacer ahora  
- hola- sonrió- si gracias por traerlo, pero como sabes que no había desayunado y tu trabajo esta sobre tu mesa.  
- lo he sabido porque mientras yo me vestía para venir has estado mirando como un pervertido desde el balcón y cuando me he ido tú estabas todavía ahí así que supuse que no habrías desayunado.- explico sentándose en su sitio  
-...- lo había pillado mirándola se avergonzó un poco- Gracias  
- no hay de que - sonrió- pero hagamos un trato  
- ¿cuál es?- " me va a chantajear por haberla visto, seguro"  
- yo no saltare por el balcón a tu casa pero tú no me espiaras mientras me cambio - rio  
- perdón, no lo hare de nuevo.- se disculpo  
-buen kitsune- sonrió mientras que el pelirrojo noto un profundo dolor de cabeza al oír esas palabras  
-¿ qué has dicho?- pregunto por si acaso  
- buen chico- rio  
- ¿seguro que era eso?  
- si, por que  
- había entendido otra cosa  
- el que  
- era una tontería no pasa nada  
- que era, tu cara era de sorprendido  
- déjalo, por favor.  
- está bien- sonrió- seguiré trabajando " no esperaba que reaccionase así al llamarlo kitsune " rio para sí misma

- Ilaya, puedes traerme algo de comer y lo que hay que hacer- sonrió  
-claro- sonrió- ahora vuelvo - salió mientras él se apoyo en la mesa quedándose dormido

-Flashback-

De nuevo la visión de él frente a un altar con un objeto en sus manos

-no te lo llevaras - volvió a oír la voz femenina, ahora sí pudo girarse pero nuevamente la figura estaba distorsionada se movía para salir de la habitación sentía que eso es lo que debía hacer -no me subestimes- se volvió a oír la voz de la chica pero él no hablaba simplemente la ignoraba. La chica, comenzó a atacarlo este la esquivaba sin ningún problema, ella seguía insistiendo este se canso enseguida y su voz fluyo por primera vez

-si no quieres morir sal de mi vista- la chica lo miro molesta por el comentario

- no vas a llevarte esa cosa inútil que la gente del pueblo a protegido durante mucho tiempo- el peli plateado rio burlándose de ella

-no creo que a nadie le importe ya, a la gente del pueblo está de acuerdo en que yo la tenga - se burlo

- que le has hecho- se lanzo a atacarlo

-que molesta eres... no había contado contigo...- murmuro, la chica que continuaba atacándolo de repente cayó al suelo. El chico hizo el esfuerzo de intentar mirar su rostro pero le seguía siendo imposible no recordaba nada de ella, quien era y porque aparecía últimamente en sus sueños.

-FIN Flashback-

Algo le sobresalto despertándose  
- Suichi, te encuentras bien  
- si, Ilaya no te preocupes  
-seguro, no tienes buen aspecto  
- estoy bien - la miro  
- vuelve a casa yo me ocupo de lo que falta, no me importa - sonrió acercándose a él  
- no, lo terminare ahora- le sonrió  
- deberías relajarte un poco- rio colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico comenzando a masajearlos.  
- Ilaya...- su voz se vio afectada por la satisfacción que sentía al notar desaparecer algunas contracturas.  
- de verdad, estas demasiado tenso- sonrió- relájate un rato, ve a casa yo me encargo de todo ve a dormir - paro de dar el masaje  
- está bien... pero porque no sigues un poco mas - se giro a mirarla sonriente  
- me voy a terminar el trabajo si quieres luego iré a tu casa y lo hago bien- sonrió- que te parece  
-...-la miro confundido por la proposición- me parece bien - reacciono- se te da bien hacer masajes  
- si- rio- siempre me lo han dicho aunque no te lo creas sé hacer muchas más cosas  
- como que - pregunto interesado  
- muchas cosas - rio- bueno vete a casa y luego te veo - sonrió  
- está bien...adiós - se marcho  
- termino esto y me voy- sonrió- esta algo extraño, eso que murmuraba era cuando nos conocimos... así que es cierto que se ha olvidado de mi o alguien le ha hecho olvidarse de mi...  
- Ilaya termino pronto su tarea y regreso a casa, llamo a la puerta del chico , el cual no tardo en abrir.  
- hola, si que has terminado pronto - sonrió.  
-si - rio - donde nos ponemos  
- que te parece si vamos a mi cuarto- propuso el pelirrojo  
- ...- sonrió - vamos pues - lo siguió hasta su cuarto.- quítate la camiseta así será mejor  
- no creo que sea conveniente, soy tu jefe y...  
- está bien déjalo así - rio- solo es que sería más placentero así, la chica comenzó a masajear los hombros del chico comenzando a bajar por su espalda noto unas cuantas contracturas y descargo algunas tensiones que el chico tenia. El pelirrojo se fue relajando hasta quedarse dormido.- parece que te ha gustado- sonrió parando y bajando de encima de él.- Lo estas pasando mal...- acaricio su rostro lentamente, beso su mejilla y lo tapo como si fuese un niño, Ilaya se marcho a su casa a descansar. Para cuando despertó, el chico estaba dentro de la cama tapado con las sabanas hasta el cuello, estaba muy relajado y descansado no había dormido así en un largo tiempo, se estiro despreocupadamente era sábado y no tenía que hacer nada excepto bajar a comprar algunas cosas.  
- que tranquilidad - sonrió el chico- Ilaya tiene buenas manos - murmuro - voy a ducharme y luego iré a comprar... - se puso a hacer lo que tenía planeado.  
Ilaya por otro lado se despertó tarde cuando lo hizo salió de la cama y fue a prepararse algo de desayunar, salió a tomárselo al balcón en una pequeña mesa que tenia. - Buenos días - sonrió la castaña al chico que se asomaba-¿qué tal estas?  
- mejor, Gracias - sonrió  
- no hay que ¿has dormido bien?  
- si, es como si hubiese dormido tres días- rio- que haces ahí  
- desayunar- sonrió- quieres un poco pasa si quieres te abriré - le ofreció amablemente  
- no, ya he desayunado pero gracias.- sonrió- crees que podrías volverme a dar otro masaje como el de ayer  
-creo que te voy a empezar a cobrar por ellos- rio  
-pagaría por ellos - afirmo mirando al frente- es la primera vez que descanso bien después de un tiempo- la chica solo rio y siguió desayunando  
- me voy tengo algo que hacer- sonrió después de terminar de desayunar  
- claro, hasta luego- la vio meterse dentro de casa a los pocos minutos la vio acercándose a un joven que estaba esperándola en la acera de enfrente, "se ven bien juntos"- pensó el chico mirándolos como se marchaban aunque no vio indicios de que fueran pareja. El pelirrojo se quedo pensando un rato, la idea de aquella voz femenina, esa figura le causaba mucha angustia puesto que no sabía quién era. - en fin... voy a preparar algo de comer y me echare un rato... - se puso manos a la obra pronto se quedo traspuesto en el sofá, alguien lo despertó llamando a la puerta.  
- ¿quién es?- pregunto  
- soy Yusuke, ábreme- era un chico de cabello negro, ojos marrones.  
- hola, - abrió- que te trae por aquí  
- solo pasaba por aquí y quería saber qué tal te iba- sonrió entrando en su casa  
- bien, algo cansado  
- y eso a que se debe- pregunto con interés  
- últimamente algo de mi pasado me atormenta...- se sentó en un pequeño sillón enfrente del pelinegro.  
- y que de que se trata  
- no sé, aparece una mujer que no puedo ver...  
- ¿una mujer? - dijo sorprendido  
- si, ¿crees que no he estado con mujeres?  
- solo que es raro... - rio - porque no le pides a Hiei que use su yagan y que urge en eso.  
- no creo que él quiera acceder a eso.  
- y por qué no se lo preguntas, el te considera un buen amigo seguro que lo hará.  
- probare... si así puedo dormir como hoy.  
- y como es que hoy has dormido bien  
- Mi nueva ayudante, es muy buena quitando las contracturas...  
-¿nueva ayudante? - rio- un día podrías presentármela.  
- es mi vecina, parece que acaba de mudarse no sé si ya habrá vuelto.  
- acaso la controlas  
-no, hemos estado hablado en el balcón y luego la he visto irse.  
- ya, ya - se burlo- y dime es guapa  
- Yusuke...  
- está bien...  
- ¿qué tal os van las cosas?  
- bien, Keiko y Kuwabara siguen estudiando, yo trabajando como detective tengo algunos casos que no logro aclararlo así que cuento con tu ayuda.  
- claro, te ayudare.  
- Gracias- sonrió estuvieron hablado un buen rato y luego se dispone a marcharse- adiós  
- hola- sonrió Ilaya por el pasillo  
- hola, Ilaya- sonrió el pelirrojo- espera mira Yusuke esta es mi nueva ayudante - les presento.  
- encantado - respondió el chico mudo, le pareció una mujer muy guapa y agradable.

-encantada- sonrió la chica metiéndose en su casa ante la mirada de Yusuke y Kurama.  
- es muy guapa- sonrió Yusuke- y dime, cuál es tu opinión de ella y ahora no vale eludir la pregunta.  
- no está mal - sonrió  
- dime la verdad- lo presiono - está muy bien y si ella no te gusta deberías mirártelo.  
- es muy atractiva e interesante - afirmo- pero no creo que pudiese estar con ella no somos compatibles  
- a ver si dejas de buscar a una mujer ideal, no existen todas tienen algo que no te va a gustar igual que ninguno somos perfectos.  
- no te equivoques Yusuke, ya sé que nadie es perfecto solo pienso que mi vida no es sencilla y no es fácil encontrar a la mujer que pueda entenderlo, tú tienes a Keiko que ella te apoya - sonrió.  
- tal vez tengas razón - rio- pero ahora estamos en un momento de paz creo que podrías tener una novia humana - rio  
- bueno...  
- adiós tenemos que vernos más - rio y se marcho  
- en fin...- se metió para dentro- que hago... estoy cansado...  
- Suichi, ¿qué haces esta noche?- le hablo Ilaya desde el balcón al chico que estaba hablando solo en el salón.

* * *

Continuara...

Espero vuestras opiniones, ya se que tal vez prefirais otras parejas pero enfin...

nos vemos !


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ! aquí traigo este nuevo capitulo espero que os guste a todos aquellos que lo lean =)

* * *

- nada, porque- salió a hablar con ella  
- por si te apetecía salir un rato- sonrió- estas todos los días en la oficina y en casa encerrado, tengo dos entradas para el cine una amiga me ha dejado colgada- explico  
- ... - lo pensó un rato- creo que me irá bien salir un rato pero eres mi asistente no quiero que haya una confusión.  
- vamos ya somos mayorcitos - rio-en el trabajo es en el trabajo, y ahora somos vecinos solo eso- rio - entonces... ¿vamos?  
- tienes toda la razón - sonrió- nos vamos cuando quieras.  
- voy a ponerme la chaqueta y ya - entro a por una chaqueta y enseguida toco la puerta del chico, este la observo encontrándola muy guapa - vamos -sonrió el camino hasta el cine fue en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo pregunto por el nombre de la película Ilaya le explico que era de terror. Cuando llegaron rápidamente encontraron sus asientos y un poco más tarde empezó, al terminar salieron tranquilamente, Ilaya sentía algo de frio y pronto lo noto el pelirrojo y le entrego la suya. Estuvieron hablando un poco Kurama parecía ahora que lo pasaba bien.  
- que te parece si vamos a tomar algo-le ofreció el chico.  
- si a ti te parece bien - sonrió los dos se dirigieron a un bar, Ilaya se acerco a pedir las bebidas la del chico que contenía alcohol le pidió al camarero que la cargara un poco más. Después de un rato ya se habían tomado la primera copa ahora el pelirrojo fue el que pidió las bebidas y también pidió que cargasen mas el de Ilaya, de esta forma ambos iban emborrachando al otro, sin darse cuenta se hicieron las 5 de la mañana y ambos regresaron a casa, Kurama le ofreció tomar la ultima en su casa esta acepto sin dudarlo ni un instante, Kurama preparo las copas mientras Ilaya le pidió ir al servicio "como me ha subido tanto.." se preguntaba la chica "no será que..." se arreglo un poco frente al espejo y salió el chico estaba sentado en el sofá bebiendo de su vaso ya le quedaba la mitad más o menos mientras que el suyo estaba hasta arriba.- que rápido bebes...- se movía erráticamente hacia él hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas cogiendo el vaso y bebiéndoselo de golpe mientras el chico hacia lo mismo pero con bastante menos, la chica cogió los vasos y los dejo sobre la mesa y lo miro intensamente a los ojos pronto comenzaron a besarse el pelirrojo agarro a la chica poniéndola frente a él, con las piernas de la chica a cada lado de su cuerpo estuvieron un buen rato en aquel lugar aumentando el deseo. El chico, la cargo hasta la cama sin parar de besarla un segundo. Ilaya por su parte se agarro a él, cuando estuvieron en la cama ella lo tumbo comenzando a besarle el cuello, el pelirrojo jugaba con sus manos entre la ropa de la chica. Ilaya lo miro al notar que las manos del chico ya no se movían para su asombro estaba dormido tal vez no tenía que haberle hecho beber tanto. Pero no pensaba dejar así las cosas, decidió desnudarlo y desnudarse ella para meterse en la cama con él, ahora no tenía ganas de buscar sus llaves para volver a su casa. Aquella noche el pelirrojo no tuvo ninguna clase de sueño extraño pero si sensaciones de paz que le recordaba a algo, al despertar una chica estaba a su lado, intento recordar que había pasado, pero no hizo falta pronto le vio el rostro a la chica "Ilaya..." pensó al verla abrazada a él, su mano se metió entre las sabanas, no noto ropa alguna "al final lo hice..." la miro " pero no me acuerdo de nada y ahora que... esta noche e dormido bien tenerla así me hace sentir nostalgia pero de que..." El pelirrojo se intento levantar pronto encontró algo para taparse, fue a despejarse un rato al balcón pero antes se lavo la cara, una vez en el balcón se despejo con la brisa " quería pasar un buen rato pero no recuerdo nada, tampoco sé que va a pasar ahora... no pensé en las consecuencias... siempre puedo pedirle a mi padre que la despida..." mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos oyó la puerta de su casa cerrarse, fue a mirar a la habitación ahí ya no había nadie ni la ropa de la chica, ya se había marchado. "tal vez no haga falta que la despidan... a lo mejor se vaya sola" el pelirrojo tenía algo de resaca por lo que había tomado aunque no había sido tanto o eso creía el. Al rato de estar en el balcón, vio a Ilaya nuevamente marcharse con aquel chico el corazón le dio un vuelco, y sintió algo extraño. Mientras la veía alejarse, alguien lo llamo desde abajo.  
- Kurama!- le llamo Yusuke- suboo!  
- vale- se metió dentro a esperar a que llegase.- que te trae por aquí otra vez  
-nada que quería hablar sobre un caso- sonrió  
-ahora no tengo nada de ganas...- se paso la mano por la cabeza  
- ¿resaca?- rio - ¿saliste tu solo?  
-no, Ilaya me invito al cine  
- ¿Ilaya? Tu ayudante porque  
-porque tenía un par de entradas... y luego le propuse ir a tomar algo, se nos hizo tarde y no sé cómo he despertado con ella  
-¿con ella? Pero... ¿desnudos?  
-si pero no recuerdo que paso...  
-hay pillín- rio - al final si te gusto y me hiciste caso  
- no es eso, como te dije el otro día últimamente hay una mujer que no le puedo ver la cara, el otro día Ilaya me recordó algo su aroma y el tenerla al lado me trae algunas sensaciones y recuerdos.  
- Kurama no será que ella es la mujer que aparece en tus pesadillas  
- no puede ser ella, no percibo ningún aire espiritual, ni demoniaco... de todas formas porque me iba a estar atormentando de esta forma...  
-no sé, pero deberías replanteártelo o ve a buscar a Hiei.  
-Hiei ahora no sé donde esta me han dicho que tardara unos dias en regresar.  
- bueno, bueno...- los dos chicos se quedaron hablando tranquilamente, Ilaya regreso a casa después de un rato se tiro en la cama y se durmió al fin y al cabo estaba cansada y tenia resaca pronto comenzó a soñar

-FLASHBACK-

Ella despertó en un lugar extraño estaba atada de pies y manos no podía gritar puesto que estaba amordazada, era un sitio oscuro estaba sobre el frio suelo, unas voces se oían fuera.  
- porque has traído a esta mujer...- pregunto un chico demonio que comenzaba a entrar en la tienda vestía un traje blanco, su apariencia era un tanto extraña tenía unos extraños cuernos en su frente dos orejas parecidas a las de los elfos y unos ojos pequeños y fríos

- Yomi, no sabía de su existencia- entro en la tienda el mismo chico zorro que estaba en el templo- creo que puede sernos útil en algún robo, aunque primero tendremos que domesticarla - rio agachándose, su mano levanto suavemente su barbilla, la chica lo miraba con cara de desprecio - eres muy terca muchacha, si no colaboras conmigo te matare o peor aun dejare que mis hombres se entretengan contigo -sonrió malévolamente.  
- yo sigo creyendo que será un estorbo- hablo Yomi.  
- ya basta- dijo molesto el chico.- Yomi tienes trabajo que hacer así que hazlo.  
-si...- se dispuso a marcharse cuando fue a salir de la tienda se encontró con Kuronue se trataba de un extraño monstruo vestido de negro con alas también negras sus orejas eran en forma de pico traía consigo un extraño colgante rojo este parecía frio pero al verla allí tirada y de esa forma su mirada se veía distinta.  
- Kurama, ya está todo preparado...- volvio a mirar a la Chica- tienes buen ojo para las mujeres que piensas hacer con ella  
- nos será útil para algo aunque no se cual es su poder...- la miro desconcertado.- tráele algo de comer y dáselo si sueltas sus manos puede escapar.  
- de acuerdo - salió de la tienda y acto seguido salió el peli plateado. La chica impotente no pudo evitar llorar, cuando Kuronue regreso con la comida le quito la mordaza y se dispuso a darle de comer pero esta no quería - que tal si me ayudas come y me iré- le decía el cuervo- dime cuál es tu nombre- la chica no movía lo mas mínimo los labios.- sabes- dejo la cuchara en el plato- si Kurama te ve llorando no le vas a parecer interesante y te dejara en manos de nuestros subordinados y créeme no sería agradable- le seco las marcas de lagrimas.- ahora come..- volvió a insistir, después de un rato, decidió rendirse y marcharse antes la amordazo nuevamente. Una vez se quedo sola en la tienda intento soltarse las cuerdas y después de un rato de forcejeo las soltó, salió de la tienda la imagen que vio la asusto el chico de cabellos plateados estaba hablando de algo y todos a su alrededor parecían hacerle caso ciego a sus palabras era una especie de aldea todos poseían una expresión muy aterradora que ella jamás había visto antes además de ello todos poseían algún arma a su lado. Ella solo salió corriendo lo que no tardaron en ver, el que parecía el jefe dio la orden de no ir por ella término de explicar lo que estaba diciendo mientras sentía como la chica corría lejos de él, Ilaya corría por el bosque pero unas extrañas plantas la atraparon por mucho que intento soltarse no lo logro.  
- eres muy astuta- rio el peli plateado apareciendo tras ella- as logrado liberarte de los grilletes pero no de mis trampas- la agarro soltándola de las plantas - ven conmigo- tiro de ella hacia el campamento de bandidos. Ilaya se resistió mordiendo el brazo del chico este la tiro al suelo y se coloco sobre ella - mira niña mi paciencia tiene un tope, así que pórtate bien.  
- yo solo quiero volver a casa...-murmuro la chica mirando a un lado, estás palabras le desconcertaron- yo no sirvo para nada...- la niña comenzó a llorar- no he podido protegerlos...  
- ya basta- intento que parase de llorar- me ayudaras y después te podrás ir donde quieras- la agarro nuevamente  
-no, no pienso ayudarte... has...has matado a toda mi familia- lo golpeo y volvió a salir corriendo. Pero nuevamente la volvió a atrapar al fin y al cabo no era tan rápida como él.  
- me estoy cansando de tener que perseguirte guapita- levanto su rostro- sabes si me obedecieses todos saldríamos ganado- la respuesta de la chica fue escupirle en la cara- se acabo...- la chica lo último que vio fue al chico colocando algo sobre su boca cuando despertó estaba encadenada nuevamente esta vez eran mejores y no podría librarse fácilmente lo bueno era que tenían una pequeña cadena que le permitía moverse un poco.  
- y tu quien eres mocosa- se acerco una mujer demonio de cabello dorado y orejas extrañas- eres un nuevo juguetito de Kurama.- se acerco a mirarla de cerca  
-Myst déjala- apareció el zorro- solo esta aquí para que no pueda escapar.  
- no mientas, ella es tu nueva amante ya no te gusto sé que no soy tan joven como ella pero...  
- no es eso esta mujer me va a ayudar a obtener un tesoro muy valioso- rio - así que olvídate de ella, aquí tienes la comida- le dejo una bandeja a su lado en el suelo- Myst espera un momento tengo algo que hacer  
- claro- sonrió cuando Kurama se fue la extraña chica comenzó a agredir a Ilaya esta apenas pudo defenderse. El amante salio a esperar a Kurama a la puerta donde no podría ver lo que había hecho. Ilaya quedo inconsciente en el suelo, Kuronue la encontró la coloco en su cama y la ato por si acaso, le curó las heridas y vendo su cuerpo.  
-¿Donde está?- pregunto furioso Kurama al ver que no estaba donde la había dejado  
-Kurama esta aquí, la he encontrado inconsciente te has pasado con la paliza.- le reprocho  
- no he sido yo... cuando la deje estaba bien...  
- de todos modos Kurama creo que este no es un buen sitio para ella.

- Kuronue solo la necesito para un robo luego que se vaya donde quiera, no me importa  
- es solo una niña podemos buscar a otra que sea distinta y esté dispuesta a participar.  
-esta está bien, es justo lo que necesitamos solo tiene que obedecer lástima que ya hayamos matado a sus padres no tenemos con qué chantajearla...así seria todo mas fácil. - Ilaya oía débilmente la conversación de ambos chicos.  
- ... Kurama tu siempre igual de perverso - rio- pero hay un problema si ella está en mi cama yo no puedo descansar bien para mañana. Así que porque no la llevas a la tuya que es más grande así si intenta hacer algo tu sabes cómo detenerla.  
- si no queda más remedio... - comenzaron a soltarla en un momento de descuido creyendo que todavía estaba inconsciente Ilaya se levanto nuevamente para huir pero no conto con que sus heridas fuesen tan graves y cayó a los dos minutos.  
- cuanto más vas a intentar escapar- rieron ambos chicos- vamos..- Kurama la llevo arrastras hasta su cuarto y la volvió a encadenar solo de un pie para que durmiese mas cómoda el chico se dispuso a quitar las vendas para cambiárselas puesto que con su intento fallido de escape se habían abierto  
-no me toques...- se aparto un poco de él.  
- eres tonta o que, voy a cambiar tus vendas.  
- he dicho que me sueltes- lo abofeteo algo en su interior le decía que no había sido buena idea pero no iba a amedrentarse, el chico paso su mano por el lugar del golpe.  
- aun siendo tan joven eres demasiado orgullosa- levanto su barbilla mirándola fijamente a los ojos - cuando quieres puedes ser muy fría - rio al ver que no había en su mirada ni una pizca de miedo.- si tan solo me obedecieses podrías ser una buena aliada.- su mirada no había cambiado y eso comenzaba a gustarle- que me dices- se acerco a besarla pero esta le mordió el labio- serás...- se enfado y la lanzo sobre la cama a los pocos instantes el chico se marcho sin decir palabra alguna.

- FIN FLASHBACK-

Ilaya despertó en su casa humana aquel sueño le traía malos recuerdos porque fue un momento muy tenso pero ella sabía que si eso no hubiese pasado ella no habría conocido el verdadero ser de Kurama. Ya era tarde y se dispuso a preparar la cena la cual tomo sentada en el balcón sus labios recordaban el tacto de los del chico " no había cambiado nada sus besos le hacían sentir bien como si no hubiesen estado separado tanto tiempo por aquel incidente en el que ella tuvo que marcharse y en el cual aprovecharon para apartarla de su memoria no estaba dispuesta a pasar por ello.  
La noche era tranquila no había ninguna nube en el cielo, por lo que estuvo contemplando las estrellas un rato " no he visto a Kurama en todo el día, tal vez esta avergonzado" - sonrió para si- " sigue siendo igual de tonto"  
- por que sonríes tanto- le hablo el pelirrojo desde su balcón.  
- eh - se sorprendió - por nada cosas mías, a por cierto- lo miro- lo que paso anoche, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie es algo que tiene que quedar fuera del trabajo solo ha sido una noche loca y ya -sonrió  
- lo sé no influirá para nada.- " es una mujer razonable... menos mal"  
- me alegra saberlo - sonrió " me parece que si estaba preocupado por eso"  
- aunque... esta mañana te has ido muy rápido ¿no?  
- había quedado con alguien y se me había hecho tarde.  
- y con quien, tu novio, tal vez  
- no - rio - pero ahora vas a actuar como un amante posesivo o algo así- se burlo.  
- solo era curiosidad - sonrió- me voy a la cama, buenas noches mañana te veo  
-claro, buenas noches - sonrió " aunque no paso nada él realmente parecía que si que quería que pasase... me gustaría saber si realmente se ha olvidado de mi..."- en ese momento a Ilaya se le ocurrió algo.

* * *

Continuara...

Espero vuestras opiniones que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y me animan bss y hasta la próxima =)


	4. Chapter 4

hola! bueno aquí otro cap, prometo subir lo mas pronto posible otros capítulos de otros Fic que hay por ahí empezados, perdón por tardar tanto pero tengo que ponerme a estudiar enserio y a terminar un trabajo de practicas.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTRAS VISITAS Y COMENTARIOS NO SOLO EN ESTE FIC SINO EN TODOS LOS QUE HE ESCRITO

* * *

El pelirrojo se había metido en la cama dispuesto a dormir cuando el sonido de unos pasos lo alertaron a los minutos la figura que aparecía en sus sueños estaba frente a él.  
- hola Kurama, ha pasado tiempo- sonrió  
- quien eres?  
- así que es cierto que no me recuerdas- se apeno- dime porque ibas a olvidar a alguien importante para ti.  
- no entiendo a que te refieres, solo eres un demonio al que quería usar para otro robo...- las manos del chico se pusieron en su rostro intentando recordar  
- si, esa era tu intención- rio- pero solo tú sabes porque cambiaste de parecer - sonrió  
- porque no me lo dices y ya  
- si yo te lo digo no vale, tienes que recordarlo tú solo...- sonrió acercándose a él- hazlo pronto te necesito para algo...- lo beso dulcemente - recuérdame...- en un parpadeo ella desapareció.  
- que debo recordar...- murmuro quedándose mirando al techo de la habitación intentando recordarlo pero era imposible, decidió dormir puesto que siempre era en sueños cuando aparecía.

-FALSHBACK-

La primera imagen que tuvo fue ver a la chica pelirroja durmiendo a su lado se levanto algo sobresaltado al verla ahí, la ultima vez estaba en el templo aquel... Kuronue apareció en la habitación las palabras fluyeron sin más  
-¿qué sucede?- pregunto el chico  
- he traído el desayuno para la chica  
- porque el de ella es distinto al mío- reprocho el peli plateado.

- ella es una mujer y además no necesita tanta energía como tu -sonrió el pelinegro- no te quejes

- encargarte de que desayune...  
- no soy su niñera- protesto  
- no haberla cogido, ella es tu responsabilidad así que...  
-... como van las investigaciones...  
- bien no te preocupes, ahora encárgate de que ella te obedezca.- decía mientras salía por la puerta.  
- tu...- le hablo- despierta...  
-...- se movió un poco - papi, cinco minutos mas...  
- esta chica...- la miro sorprendido "como puede ser que pueda ser tan delicada y a la par mostrarse tan fría..."- levanta, tienes el desayuno.  
- no quiero... déjame dormir...- hablaba en sueños.  
- ... - se estaba cansando de todo eso pero se veía diferente a todas las mujeres que habían estado en su cama, inconscientemente paso su mano acariciando suavemente el rostro de la chica, la cual al tacto despertó sobresaltada- desayuna...  
- no quiero... seguro que hay drogas o algo...  
- no digas tonterías, Kuronue lo ha preparado para ti exclusivamente- dijo levantándose dejándole la bandeja al lado.- come, enferma no me serás útil.  
- no...- sus tripas sonaron en ese momento  
- deja de hacer el tonto y come.  
-...- miro el desayuno tenia buena pinta y la verdad es que tenía hambre.  
- cuál es tu nombre- le pregunto esperando una respuesta que no llego.- responde, ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
- que más te da...- dijo mientras comía - solo quieres ser amable y no lo necesito, eres despreciable.  
- cuanto más me vas a desobedecer, eres muy terca  
- me retienes en contra de mi voluntad, no te voy aponer las cosas fáciles- sonrió retándolo  
- que poco valoras tu vida- rio- si me cansas que te hace pensar que no te matare  
- estas todo el tiempo diciendo que me quieres para algo y hasta que no lo hagas no me mataras.  
-no seas engreída niña, puedo sustituirte por otra en cualquier momento.  
- entonces...- se levanto poniéndose frente a él lo más cerca que la cadena le permitía- mátame ahora- lo reto- no pienso ayudarte, ni tampoco obedecerte.- lo miro a los ojos fijamente

- ¿enserio?- se acerco a ella provocándola mas  
-crees que me voy a asustar- rio y lo empujo lejos de ella.  
- ...- se estaba empezando a tener ganas de dominarla, ninguna mujer lo había irritado tanto como ella, en un instante la agarro por la cintura dejándolos muy cerca aunque ella intentase soltarle los brazos de su cintura no podía hacerlo, ahora si estaba comenzando a sentir miedo por lo que le podía hacer aquel despiadado demonio.- ahora que- se burlo al notar el nerviosismo de la chica.  
- suéltame...- siguió forcejeando e intentando hacerle daño para que la soltase, pronto sintió que la estaba llevando hacia la cama- cerdo asqueroso- le murmuro  
- sabes ninguna mujer me ha provocado tanto como tu - sonrió mientras le susurraba al oído- que harás ahora- le lamio el cuello lentamente. La chica sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, y dejo de resistirse.  
- jefe, me había llamado- irrumpió uno de los subordinados del chico.  
-si- dejo a la chica caer sobre la cama- busca a Myst y traedla aquí  
- pero...  
- no me cuestiones solo hazlo, ella sabe de qué va.  
- está bien...- se marcho, Kurama miro a la chica sobre su cama.  
- esta vez te has salvado pero la próxima vez no te lo pasare- siguió mirándola unos minutos y después se marcho a darse una pequeña ducha. Después de un rato, el subordinado volvió a aparecer acompañado de Myst  
- ya la he traído, jefe - hablo  
- Myst espera ahora salgo.- hablo el peli plateado.  
- que sucede, nunca me habías pedido que viniese tan seguido- sonrió pronto se desvaneció esa sonrisa al ver a la chica que estaba tumbada en la cama.- que haces aquí- le hablo la pelirroja levanto la pierna con el grillete.  
- Myst dime porque atacaste a Miyuki, la chica se quedo sorprendida al oír su nuevo nombre  
- yo no lo hice- mintió y Kurama lo sabia  
- no me gusta que mientas así que...  
- no miento, ella te ha mentido si te ha dicho algo  
- crees que me puedes engañar, ella no ha dicho nada.  
- que sucede acaso buscas una excusa para deshacerte de mi  
- no, está bien ella me lo la dicho- mintió ahora.  
- ¡tu zorra! - se lanzo a atacarla, esta intento apartarse y esquivar los ataques que le lanzaba aun estando encadenada.  
- ves como tenia razón- rio - tienes 5 minutos para salir de mi vista y mi territorio.  
- pero, yo...  
- el tiempo corre- la aviso y esta salió corriendo para salvar su vida  
- eres un rastrero - murmuro Ilaya  
- encima que te hago justicia por ti- se burlo  
- no hacía falta...- cayó al suelo al notar un dolor punzante en las costillas.  
- túmbate un rato...- le propuso saliendo de la casa.  
- quiero irme de aquí...- la oyó murmurar. El chico salió a la zona de sus compañeros, había algo que le hacía sentir extraño, le ponía bastante aquella actitud desafiante de la chica y esa forma de ser hacia mucho que no encontraba a nadie así le empezó a gustar ahora se replantearía si después de usarla para el robo si la dejaría marcharse lejos de él.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Había amanecido y era hora de levantarse para ir a trabajar estuvo un rato tumbado en la cama pensando en el nombre que le había puesto a esa chica "Miyuki… tal vez por eso al ver la nieve caer me hace sentir nostalgia de ella…" Cuando llego a la oficina Ilaya no estaba allí, miro a su alrededor solo había trabajo y más trabajo su padre entro en su oficina.  
- Hola hijo ¿qué tal estas?  
- bien, gracias una cosa ¿sabes algo de Ilaya?  
- si ha pedido un día libre parece que no se encontraba bien, a eso venia - sonrió  
- ... - lo miro tranquilo- está bien cuando termine iré a hablar con ella...  
- está bien, no la presiones ella parece esforzarse mucho.  
- ya lo sé - sonrió - solo quiero asegurarme que está bien.  
- bueno pues sigue con el trabajo, me alegra que ambos trabajéis aquí, sois muy buenos – sonrió Ilaya mientras tanto estaba en casa metida en la cama, se sentía cansada y no entendía porque, sus sueños últimamente eran lo mismo su vida con Kurama antes de salir con él. Además debía compaginar su trabajo con las clases de baile y la investigación de como él se había olvidado de ese momento, tal vez fue Yomi tenía algunas razones para sospechar. Su mente se quedo en blanco antes de dormirse

-FALSHBACK-

Ilaya estaba sobre la cama del chico, seguía encadenada como un perro pero no podía quejarse últimamente estaba siendo tratada de una forma un tanto extraña, siempre que hacia un comentario ante el chico este siempre reaccionaba de forma extraña y solucionaba rápidamente cualquier problema.  
- ¿qué tal estas?- hablo el chico entrando por la puerta de la casa. La pelirroja, giro su rostro mostrando desprecio- vas a seguir siendo tan arisca...- sonrió- vas a aceptar a ayudarme a algo.- ante la actitud de la chica, se acerco a acariciar su rostro.- llevas dos semanas resistiéndote, que voy a tener que hacer.  
- me duele el grillete, quítalo- dijo en un tono de mando y petición  
- no soy tonto- rio- se que escaparas...  
- me duele de verdad... - se sentó en la cama- eres un idiota insensible... te odio  
- déjame ver...- por alguna razón esas palabras le hicieron daño, enseguida se agacho a mirar el grillete era cierto que tenía una rozadura que había derivado en una herida- te cambiare el grillete...- cogió uno nuevo y lo engancho en una de sus manos y la otra a la mano de la chica. Enseguida soltó la del pie y lo curo.  
- gracias- la chica sonrió al ver que el chico le obedecía mas o menos a sus peticiones.  
- ven vamos a fuera- se levanto y puso rumbo a la puerta- mientras estés encadenada a mi no te harán nada te hará bien salir a tomar el aire.  
- yo...  
- vamos- le pidió  
- vas a dejarme enterarme de todas tus cosas...  
- tengo que hacer algo para que me ayudes...  
- no voy a cambiar de idea...  
- eres demasiado terca - levanto su barbilla- pero... me gusta... que seas así...- la intento besar puesto que no lo había conseguido en todos sus intentos pero Ilaya acepto esta vez por alguna extraña razón. "porque dejo que lo haga... ahora sé que le gusto siendo así por lo que no me matara" pensó la chica sonriendo por dentro. Ahora el chico la había acercado a la pared apretándola a él, el chico empezaba a mostrar sus intenciones hacia ella, esta lo empujo hacia atrás para que se detuviese.- vas a seguir resistiéndote...- sonrió burlándose  
- no soy tu amante... - se marcho hacia la puerta - solo quieres usarme, no voy a ser tu juguete en ningún sentido... - camino sonriendo burlonamente de espaldas al chico.  
-...- sonrió ante esa reacción- vamos a dar una vuelta tengo que hacer algo...  
- como quieras...- lo siguió estuvieron un rato haciendo algunas cosas por ahí, los monstruos la miraban continuamente... Kuronue sonreía al verla mejor y salir de aquel lugar por otro lado también se encontraron con Yomi que no puso buena cara ante ella y ambos lo notaron. Después Kurama fue a un lugar para descansar un rato y despejarse.  
- que es este sitio...- lo miro extrañada supuso que tal vez quería deshacerse de ella.  
- al fin hablas...- dijo irónico- tu cara de desaprobación en todo lo que hemos hecho me irrita bastante...  
- pues haberme dejado encadenada - dijo molesta sentándose a un lado del chico que estaba tumbado en la hierba  
- calla un rato...- le sugirió con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la tranquilidad.  
- y si no quiero...  
- ahora no tengo ganas de tus tonterías... - la ignoro  
-...- Ilaya se tumbo de espaldas a él, con su mano acariciaba la hierba disfrutando del aire fresco. No sabía cuánto rato llevaban ahí se le pasaba muy rápido el tiempo.  
- Miyuki volvamos, ya es tarde  
- no quiero...  
- hazme caso es peligroso volver más tarde  
- me da igual...  
- cállate y vamos...- tiro de la cadena la chica no se movía- si quieres te traeré mañana... pero ahora vamos- la chica se movió pero a paso lento - ya basta camina...- mientras iban caminando un grupo de demonios los atacaron, el chico defendió a la chica aunque ella también podía hacerlo, no tardaron en deshacerse de todos y rápidamente regresaron a la casa.  
-¿estás herida?  
- no solo es sangre de los enemigos - respondió - quiero ducharme  
- lo enganchare en ella-fue a poner el grillete en la ducha y luego el chico se marcho  
- ya he terminado... suéltame- le llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta así que aprovechando el jabón y el agua intento soltárselo, después de un rato lo logro cuando salió vio al chico tumbado en la cama parecía salir Sangre de alguna parte, no se atrevía a salir por lo que le podrían hacer, decidió limpiar el cuerpo del chico, y curar sus heridas limpiándolas y además, parecía que tenía algo de fiebre.  
- traigo la cena...- vio la escena de la cabeza del chico sobre las piernas de la chica- que ha pasado...  
-nos han atacado... y... lo han herido... lo he curado...  
- ¿y tus cadenas?  
- me he tenido que soltar... me ha dejado atada en el baño  
-... ¿y no has escapado?

- como quieres que lo deje así... después de todo me ha ayudado...  
- déjame ver sus heridas, a ver si las has curado bien- las comprobó rápidamente- guau lo has hecho bien, cena y déjalo dormir últimamente esta algo estresado, además tu no se lo pones fácil para que le ayudes  
- yo no quiero hacer nada de esto... yo solo quiero volver a...  
- créeme estas mejor aquí, no te gustara regresar...- la interrumpió  
- pero yo...  
- quédate- sonrió- preferiría que aceptases colaborar para que no tuvieses que estar encadenada.

- y aunque no lo creas él se ve algo diferente sobre todo cuando lo criticas, sabes nadie había tenido el valor para desafiarlo de la forma que lo haces tú ni siquiera yo me atrevo, bueno cuídalo, mañana tenemos que llevar a cabo un plan.

- ¿aun estando así?  
- no te preocupes, adiós

-" no sé que hubiese pasado si no hubiese dejado que me besase. Tal vez en aquel momento me hubiese dejado a mi suerte..." ahora ella estaba apoyada en la pared con el chico sobre sus piernas, este no tardo en despertar después de encontrarse un poco mejor.  
-Miyuki - murmuro al verla de aquella forma, las manos de la chica estaban metidas en su cabello este lentamente las soltó se dio cuenta que no tenía el grillete por lo que se alegro que siguiese allí, se levanto y la coloco bien en la cama y la tapo. Para cuando ella despertó el desayuno estaba en la mesa y ella era libre además parecía estar sola en todo aquel campamento pensó que era un buen momento para escapar, rápidamente desayuno y se dispuso a marcharse primero busco su ropa puesto que el chico le había hecho cambiarse a un traje blanco y a ella no le gustaba, estuvo mirando por los cajones y armarios en uno de ellos encontró un pequeño álbum de fotos metida en una caja la cual Ilaya abrió creyendo que estaría allí su ropa, decidió mirar el álbum en el aparecían una mujer y un hombre jóvenes de aspecto similar al del peli plateado dio por supuesto que eran los padres del chico según iba pasando hojas veía al chico con una gran sonrisa pero al final de todo aquella alegría se había esfumado, en la última foto aparecía un pequeño Kurama fotografiado ante dos grandes monumentos fúnebres, Ilaya se sintió mal por el pero después de seguir buscando y encontrar su ropa se marcho, decidió regresar a su pueblo pero daría un rodeo de un par de días para que si en aquel día iban a buscarla no la encontrasen. Y así fue, ella llego y el horror que encontró fue enorme decidió enterrar a todos los habitantes y se refugió en una de las casas encendió un pequeño fuego para calentarse ahora estaba nevando mucho ya llevaba así un par de días, de vez en cuando oía la voz de monstruos que parecían ir a buscarla pero al no sentirla se marchaban.  
- así que estas aquí - hablo Kuronue desde su espalda  
- como me has...  
- he mirado casa por casa, queremos que vuelvas  
- ¿queréis?  
- sí, todos los subordinados y yo exceptuando a Yomi  
- porque iba hacerlo.  
- allí hay gente, aquí estas tu sola rodeada de silencio y frio  
- y que pasa a mí me gusta  
- la verdad es que Kurama se ha vuelto más frio y despiadado con todos desde que te marchaste...  
- ese no es mi problema  
- esta asesinando a todos e incluso me ha amenazado a mi si no vuelves conmigo me matara es lo que ha hecho con los demás.  
- y porque yo...  
- ya te lo dije contigo es diferente y le influyes... como lo hacía su familia...  
- lo conocías en ese entonces?  
- si, nuestros padres eran ladrones un día los asesinaron unos cazadores de demonios o eso me dijeron mis padres, se volvió extremadamente cruel al comienzo y después fue convirtiéndose en lo que tu viste, con tu forma de ser el había vuelto a ser como cuando era niño algo más fuerte y más inteligente , pero te ha perdido al igual que a sus padres...  
- es una historia muy bonita pero no me importa- dijo intentando parecer fría  
- por favor... vuelve  
- para que me tratéis como a un perro, no gracias  
- cuando te marchaste ya no llevabas grilletes ahora él no se fiara, no quiere perderte...  
- ...- miro a otro lado  
- no me obligues a llevarte por las malas... no quiero tener que hacerlo.  
-Y que pasa si voy y me mata  
- no lo hará  
- ¿eso le dijiste a Myst para que fuese?  
- no lo va a hacer, por favor ven...  
- iré pero solo porque tu me preparabas la comida y has sido bueno conmigo. Los dos chicos regresaron al poblado dirigiéndose a la casa del jefe.  
- Kurama, ya he vuelto- entro por la puerta temeroso su jefe estaba mirando por la ventana viendo la nieve caer en su mente solo aparecía el nombre impuesto por él a aquella mujer "Miyuki"  
- te creía mas capaz...- dijo al verlo solo preparándose para matarlo  
- y lo soy, la he traído. Ven...- la llamo ella apareció por frente a él  
- déjanos solos- le pidió- y gracias por encontrarla, una vez se quedaron solos comenzó a hablar- no te han tenido que atar para venir  
- he venido por propia voluntad- dijo seria  
- sabes creía que ya ibas a quedarte, por eso te deje sin grilletes pero me engañaste  
- que vas a hacer darme el ultimátum de los 5 minutos- lo interrumpió desafiante  
- por ser tú te daré tres - respondió  
- porqué no te dejas de esos ridículos juegos, si quieres matarme hazlo tu mismo aquí y ahora - se acerco a unos escasos centímetros de él.  
- estás segura de que no quieres huir...  
- a que esperas hazlo - lo reto mirándole a los ojos, nuevamente el chico noto aquella falta de miedo en los ojos de la chica.- Mátame- el chico la tiro sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla aunque esta se resistiese intentando empujarlo.- Para- lo abofeteo quitándoselo de encima.

- ...- la miro confundo  
- he venido porque he querido pero si me intentas forzar a hacer algo sea lo que sea me iré- le aviso seriamente  
- ¿que se supone que vas hacer aquí?  
- algo hare... si he venido es porque me lo ha pedido Kuronue.  
- así que por Kuronue, ¿y por mí no?  
- no has sido agradable conmigo - le dio la espalda- así que no  
-...- la miro sonriente había vuelto su felina  
- como están tus heridas...- dejo caer la pregunta lentamente a los pocos segundos noto los brazos del chico rodeando su cintura- que haces...  
-están bien, gracias a ti... - le susurro- gracias pequeña felina.- apoyo su rostro sobre uno de sus hombros.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Ilaya inconscientemente se abrazo a sí misma en la cama " seria hermoso si estuviese aquí ahora..." - se estiro en la cama - eres fuerte en muchos aspectos pero no en un enfrentamiento contra mi- rio por lo bajo sabía que estaba sola pero le hacía gracia recordar todo aquello. Miro el reloj que había en su mesilla- que tarde es...- salto de la cama- tengo que ir a prepararme algo de cenar... esta noche no voy a dormir... - murmuraba mientras se hacia la cama y pensaba en que iba a cenar cuando llamaron a la puerta


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

bueno antes de nada dar las gracias a todos por leerlo =) he estado pensando que podríamos hacer en Twitter un rol de Kurama con Botan o cualquier otro personaje =3 claro esta con twitters falsos si hay algún interesado en hacerlo soy Botan_soul espero que alguien se anime y haga de Kurama XD

Acepto privados =)

* * *

- ¿quién es?- pregunto  
- Suichi, te traigo la cena- le abrió la puerta- te ves bien  
- gracias - sonrió- ya estoy mejor me acabo de levantar - rio  
- ¿me dejas pasar?  
- a claro- rio - pasa deja la cena en la cocina  
- claro - sonrió pasando dentro de la casa  
- siento no haberte avisado  
- no te preocupes - sonrió sentándose en el sofá- mi padre me ha visado entonces ¿ya te sientes mejor?  
- si - sonrió- no hace falta que te preocupes.  
- dime ¿qué te duele?  
- nada solo es agotamiento tengo muchas cosas que hacer... tengo que avisar a mi primo - dijo al acordarse  
- ¿es ese chico que viene a buscarte casi todos los días?  
- si- sonrió - viene a buscarme para ir a ensayar  
- pensé que sería tu novio- rio- ¿qué ensayas?  
- coreografías, me gusta el baile - sonrió- mi Primo es gay así que… - rio- la verdad es que es mono muchas chicas se le confiesan  
- ...- sonrió- me gustaría verte bailar  
- lo siento pero no - rio - ya me viste la otra noche - el pelirrojo se avergonzó- ¿que sucede no lo recuerdas? - rio- lastima fue fantástico  
- ...- la miro como se insinuaba un poco "mira que es… realmente me siento bien a su lado"  
- quiero pedirte algo...- hablo Ilaya  
- ¿de qué se trata?  
- ¿puedes abrazarme? –Pidió la chica  
- eso suena muy raro...  
- solo hazlo no es nada del otro mundo- se quejo

- solo dime porque  
- no quiero- rio "su curiosidad conmigo siempre es enorme"- no te costo tanto desnudarme el otro día- se burlo  
- deja de recordar algo que ni siquiera recuerdo...  
- si quieres podemos repetirlo cuando te apetezca- se sentó sobre el  
-¿no dijiste que fue una noche loca y ya?  
- mira no tengo ganas de pelear... me duele la cabeza, me vas a dar un abrazo o no  
- está bien- la abrazo dulcemente. Ese momento le hizo sentirse bien a ambos Ilaya deseaba sentir sus brazos y Kurama comenzaba a sentir el dulce aroma de la chica y sus manos acariciando sus manos.  
- dime ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así?  
-¿tanto te molesta hacer esto?- se giro molesta  
- no es eso pero tu cena se enfriara  
- vale... - se levanto y tiro del brazo del chico y lo llevo hasta la puerta - gracias por traerme la cena - le cerró la puerta en los morros.  
- espera...- todo paso tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar- tiene mucho carácter a pesar de ser humana - rio para sí y regreso a su casa, antes cuando estaba en casa de la chica al ir a la cocina cogió una camiseta que la chica tenia para planchar no sabia porqué lo había hecho pero al olerla se sentía bien, era similar al de la chica que aparecía en sus sueños y la que estuvo enfrente la noche anterior. Ahora se sentía como un acosador, la dejo bajo su almohada y se dispuso a dormir era agradable se sentía como en paz al sentirlo al lado.

-FLASHBACK-

El chico sentado en la hierba observaba a la chica pelirroja ahora en un bañador hecho por ella misma tomando el sol, le pareció que había pasado mucho tiempo en sus recuerdos desde la otra vez a esta, el solo la miraba de arriba abajo, ella se levanto lentamente y le puso la mano sobre la cara y lo empujo.  
- deja de mirarme constantemente - le regaño  
- cuanto más me vas hacer sufrir... llevas 50 años aquí, dime acaso no me he portado bien contigo  
- si lo has hecho aunque...  
- aunque que  
-nada... desde que estoy aquí has cambiado...  
- tiene razón- apareció Kuronue tras ellos- Miyuki eres muy buena ama dominante - rio- además muy buena curandera y tienes a tus pies a todos los subordinados - se burlo - y no solo a ellos- miro a Kurama  
- que sucede debe ser importante para que vengas aquí- hablo el chico  
- no, solo quería saber si podemos darle a unos cuantos alimentos normales a los hombres heridos o algo solido , han pasado varios días.  
- no pueden todavía- hablo la chica  
- me parece que no va a gustarles la idea las sopas que hacemos no son agradables...  
- yo les hare algo especial luego - sonrió  
- ¿seguro que solo has venido a preguntar eso? - pregunto Kurama  
- bueno también para ver ese nuevo bañador de este verano- sonrió- te sienta muy bien - la miro  
- gracias- sonrió  
- ya me voy hasta luego- se marcho  
-...- el chico se sentía frustrado, a todos los trataba mejor que a él  
- que te pasa tienes mala cara...- hablo la chica  
- ... - giro su rostro estando sentado en la hierba.  
- porque estas enfadado ahora...- se coloco sobre sus piernas mirándolo a la cara- mírame...- le pidió pero este no hizo caso esta comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente sabia como hacerlo sentir un poco mejor pero sabía que habían pasado 50 años, y cada 10 le permitía avanzar un poco mas aunque los primeros años no le dejaba acercarse demasiado ,le hizo pagar por todo lo que había hecho y como le había tratado.- no seas tonto- le susurro al oído  
- deja de jugar... porque eres así conmigo... y no con los demás...  
- tú querías usarme, quien me dice que ahora has cambiado de idea ¿eh?- sonrió besando levemente los labios del chico  
- ...- la miro y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas- sigues siendo igual de desconfiada... - su mano se movió a una mejilla de la pelirroja, acariciándola, la otra se puso en su muslo - creo que ahora ya no tienes que desconfiar de mi- la beso - su mano que antes estaba en el muslo se puso en la cadera acercándola mas el.- se buena por una vez...- siguió besándola dulcemente.  
- tal vez... - sonrió antes de empezar a besarlo de nuevo, esta vez ella parecía más permisiva, sus manos se enredaron con los finos cabellos de la chica que caían por ambos lados de su rostro.  
- Jefe- apareció Yomi- hemos descubierto al traidor... que nos delato en aquel robo.  
- Os tengo dicho que no vengáis aquí...- se separo de la chica la que parecía estar dispuesta a avanzar más en aquel lugar.  
- pero esto es importante  
- dime quien ha sido, luego tomare represarías  
- si esta ella delante no lo voy a hacer  
- no hace falta dilo  
-no quiero que ella este,  
-deja de hacer el tonto - se enfado el chico- y dilo  
- no te enfades regresare a casa...- se levanto, cubriéndose con una toalla y regreso a casa ahora el camino era seguro no como hacía años ahora lo había asegurado para ella.  
- ¿a qué viene todo esto?- pregunto Kurama  
- se que no te va a gustar pero...  
- habla- se levanto- quien fue  
- han identificado a Miyuki como la fuente de la información  
- no digas tonterías - se enfureció cogiéndolo por el cuello- ella no ha sido.  
- la han descrito todos en los límites de tortura  
- déjame hablar con ellos  
- lo siento pero han muerto han resistido mucho la tortura- se intento liberarse  
- ...- lo soltó estaba furioso sabía que no era posible lo que estaba oyendo  
- que represarías tomaras- pregunto temeroso  
- no lo se... tengo que asegurarme de que es ella - dijo pensativo  
- te has vuelto débil... hace 50 años la hubieses matado sin pensar como hacías con tantos demonios- se levanto para marcharse  
- Tú no eres el más adecuado para criticar a tu jefe, siendo que tú sigues siendo tan inútil como siempre si no fuese por mi ya te hubiesen matado y sin ella habrías muerto por una infección .- con esas palabras Yomi se quedo inmóvil, Kurama se marcho estaba molesto y mucho.  
- Kurama, de que se trataba- apareció a saludarlo  
- no era nada...  
- ¿dime quien era el traidor?  
- no quiero hablar de ello, ¿has preparado eso para los enfermos?  
- si- sonrió- que tal si te relajas un poco y...- se deshizo de la fina bata que tenia, bajo ella llevaba una extraña lencería de color negro hecha con algunas telas que Kurama le traía en alguno de sus robos.- ¿porque no vamos a dormir?  
- no tengo ganas...- no se molesto en mirarla- no voy a poder dormir...  
- date la vuelta y mírame o me enfadare contigo- le dijo seriamente  
- no puedo hacerlo, dime donde estuviste cuando fuimos a aquel robo  
- aquí, porque- lo miro- espera... no creerás que yo...- dijo indignada  
- ¡te han reconocido han hecho una descripción de ti!  
- no, eso no está bien- se acerco para ponerse frente a él - yo no he sido... te lo juro ¿me crees capaz de eso?  
- no, pero Yomi ha interrogado a todos por separado y todos te han descrito aunque no con esa ropa tan sexy- la vio con aquella lencería  
- no te desvíes del tema, a quien vas a creer, a Yomi que nunca me ha mirado bien o a mi ...  
- claramente a ti-dijo con un tono lujurioso y se acerco a besarla  
- no te lo tomes a broma, porqué no lo es...- lo aparto y se fue a cambiar de ropa  
- espera no hagas eso... - la vio alejarse  
- no estás pensando las cosas fríamente, y sé que vas a decir cualquier cosa para acostarte conmigo y no me da la gana.- se metió en la cama  
- Yo te creo a ti y sé que no serias capaz de hacerlo...– se metió a su lado abrazándola por la espalda- vuelve a ponerte esa ropa.  
- ¡No! - le dio un codazo apartándolo de ella.  
- por favor...no te enfades...- beso su cuello  
- ya basta - lo cogió del brazo y lo saco de la casa- ve a buscar al verdadero culpable hasta entonces yo para ti no existo.- le cerró la puerta

-FIN FLASHBACK-

- que ha sido eso... - se levanto sobresaltado - es lo que ha hecho Ilaya esta tarde.- se levanto a beber un vaso de agua y tomar el aire también pensó en colarse en casa de Ilaya, finalmente es lo que hizo. En unos minutos entro en casa de la chica quería intentar verla o encontrar algo que pudiese ayudarlo a confirmar todas esas sospechas. Tras mirar toda la casa se coló en la habitación busco por los armarios, pero nada solo le faltaba la mesilla de noche que tenía varios cajones, solo le quedaba uno cuando lo abrió había una pequeña caja al abrirla encontró una especie de prenda... al sacarla la reconoció, era la que estaba en sus sueños. Decidió probar algo-Miyuki - susurro a su lado.  
- cuando vas a llamarme por mi nombre... idiota - murmuro en sueños  
- así que eres tú la mujer que aparece en mis sueños - acaricio suavemente su rostro- porque te he olvidado... en esos sueños parecíamos felices... - noto como la chica parecía despertar y decidió esconderse debajo de la cama.  
- pero que... - miro a su alrededor - porque esta esto fuera...- lo recogió- al final no pude usarlo con lo que me costó hacerlo... recuérdame pronto, si pudiese decírtelo todo seria mas fácil como encuentre a quien le hizo olvidarme lo matare...  
- así que ese rumor de que estabas en el mundo humano es cierto. - una voz retumbo en la habitación  
-Yomi... que haces aquí y como me has encontrado  
- al quedarme ciego conseguí desarrollar otras características.  
-" mierda se dará cuenta que estoy aquí" - pensó Kurama  
- has hecho muy bien en proteger la casa para que no notemos tu aire- rio- me resulta muy difícil notar nada aquí  
- ¿cómo te quedaste ciego? - ignoro lo que había dicho  
- digamos que cuando te marchaste y se olvido de ti, perdió su debilidad y recupero su corazón puro demoniaco y se volvió como debía ser, también murió Kuronue, lo que le influyo todavía mas yo le saque de sus casillas y me mando asesinar- explico  
- la verdad es que hacia mucho que pensó en eso. Pero no le deje porque eras útil a tu forma- rio- ¿porque me olvido?  
- tú te marchaste  
- ya, pero eso no influye, él lo aprobó e iba a regresar  
- no lo se...  
- eres un mentiroso, me fui a entrenar donde el me dijo y luego de repente se olvida de mi, estoy segura de que fuisteis tu, al igual que le me acusaste falsamente de traición y encima me atacaste mientras intentaba demostrar mi inocencia.  
- tal vez tengas razón- rio- pero nunca lo sabrá  
- sabes ahora esta apunto de recordarlo  
- que lastima que no se lo puedas decir- sonrió- y dime que tienes que hacer para que el pacto termine y recuperes toda tu fuerza  
- acostarme con él...- murmuro  
- siendo una simple humana, no lo hará.  
- eso te crees tú- rio- casi lo conseguí hace poco, había bebido demasiado y se durmió  
-" esa traidora me engaño... pero de verdad es ella"  
-y si consigo que eso no pase- rio- tal vez si le hago creer que tu mataste a su familia humana

- si te atreves a hacer seméjate cosa, antes de que me pueda hacer daño él, juro que te matare- lo amenazó  
- La verdad es que si que eres muy arrogante  
- ¿porque me odias tanto?  
- sabes desde el momento que vi a Kurama cargándote me gustaste, si tan solo se hubiese olvidado de ti y me hubiese dejado encargarme de ti...  
-¿qué hubieses hecho? ¿Encerrarme y tenerme prisionera para aprovecharte de mí como lo que hacías con las demás?  
- ¿así que tu las liberabas?  
- ¿algún problema?  
- ¿dime porque te quedaste con el?  
- no lo sé- dijo tranquilamente- no tenia donde ir, vosotros matasteis a mi familia, Kuronue me convenció de que me quedase, que seria útil de alguna forma... y lo fui y si consigo que me recuerde... o solo intentar que me ayude de forma voluntaria salvare a Kuronue.  
- " salvarlo... él murió"- pensó bajo la cama  
- que sucede Yomi ¿te has quedado sin palabras? –Rio- Tras conseguir que se olvidase de mi, te deshiciste de quien sabia tu secreto sobre lo que habías hecho, tú eras el traidor.  
- ...- no tenía palabras  
- ¿qué vas hacer ahora? ¿Matarme? - rio  
- eso fue el pasado, tu ya no me importas lo mas mínimo ahora tengo a mi hijo y la verdad es que ya no deseo que sea despiadado he comprendido que es peligroso.  
- vale y ¿a qué has venido?  
- solo quería comprobarlo, te deseo suerte con lo tuyo  
- gracias pero es tu culpa así que podrías ayudarme dime cual es el veneno que usaste  
- ya no lo recuerdo, Kurama sabrá reconocerlo se lo cogí de un extraño experimento que hacía.

- me voy...  
- no te entrometas nunca más...- lo advirtió  
- no te preocupes, no lo haré  
- adiós...

- adiós.- se marcho  
- me ha quitado el sueño que hago... - miro el reloj- aa ya es tan tarde- se levanto corriendo- espera...- se tranquilizo- me dieron hoy de fiesta también... que hago... iré a ver a Kuronue a ver si puedo hacer algo...- rápidamente se vistió y salió hacia allí  
- uff- salió de debajo de la cama al oír la puerta- que hago... ella es esa mujer que me hace sentir tan bien en aquellos sueños y tiene carácter cuando me ha echado me he sentido feliz de que se resista a mí y es cierto que ella consigue calmarme...- salto a su casa- tal vez deba hablar con Yusuke... - cogió su teléfono- si, papa iré un poco más tarde  
-¿ qué sucede?  
- no es nada solo me he dormido y me acabo de levantar  
- claro, no hay. Problema  
- gracias, hasta luego  
- dios... que voy a hacer con ella... al final no hicimos nada pero... fingió que si... me desnudo...- se avergonzó- voy a vestirme y llamare a Yusuke.- ya había llegado al trabajo, y había quedado con Yusuke a la salida del trabajo no podía parar de pensar una y otra vez lo mismo.  
- a ver Kurama, ¿qué sucede?- hablo Yusuke ya por la tarde  
- si no te apetece que te lo cuente no te pido consejo  
- si quiero saber ¿se trata de esa chica?  
- si... recuerdas a Ilaya mi ayudante  
-si- rio- al final era la de tu sueño  
-no solo eso... ella parece ser mi novia aunque no la recuerdo solo por los sueños... ella sabe mucho sobre mi y no puede decirme la verdad, por algo...  
- y si lo sabes por qué no se lo dices  
- que le dijo he escuchado tu conversación en tu casa debajo de la cama.  
- que hacías ahí  
- es una historia muy larga...¿ qué hago?  
- porque no le dices que sabes quién es pero no recuerdas nada... y ella lo entenderá  
- creo que eso hare. Pero aun así...  
- hazlo y ya.- estuvieron conversando un buen rato no se dieron cuenta de la hora que era. Pronto se despidieron y Yusuke hizo jurar al otro chico que si todo se arreglaba debía presentarla a todos.

-Ilaya - llamo a la puerta  
- hola- sonrió la chica al abrir- ¿necesitas algo?  
-¿ya te encuentras mejor?  
- si, gracias y perdón por echarte de esa forma...  
- no te preocupes... aunque puedes compensarme con un masaje.  
- te ha gustado eee, pasa- rio  
- si estoy algo estresado, luego si quieres puedo dártelo yo- sonrió  
- porque no me lo das tu primero sino te dormirás  
- como prefieras - sonrió " esto va mejor de lo que pensaba" - túmbate  
- no- rio- mejor estaré sentada - se recogió el cabello y se deshizo de su camiseta  
- no hace falta eso  
- así es mas cómodo- sonrió, pronto noto las manos del chico acariciando sus hombros- eres muy bueno...- se mordió el labio.  
- lo sé - le murmuro, su mente deseaba besar su cuello pero tal vez no era buena idea sus manos desabrocharon el sostén  
- que haces... - se cubrió al notar que se aflojaba  
- perdón, pero me molestaba si estas incomoda...  
- no- se giro un poco - solo me has sorprendido  
- está bien..- continuo tras un buen rato ella decidió cubrirse y comenzar el del chico  
- aquí no llevas contracturas ni nada - sonrió- date la vuelta- el chico obedeció  
- que haces - se sorprendió al verla sentarse sobre su cadera de espaldas a el  
- te voy a dar un masaje en las piernas - sonrió - sabes también provocan cansancio.  
- pero tienes que ponerte ahí... - se levanto- me es incomodo  
- pues entonces no te lo daré...  
- dámelo en la espalda aunque no tenga nada es bueno  
- como quieras...  
- gracias- " no puedo hacerlo... si a ella le sienta mal..."  
- Suichi, ya es tarde deberías volver a casa, hey- lo movió pero estaba nuevamente dormido- este chico...- " lo bueno es que podre dormir abrazada a ti" sonrió pronto se acomodo junto a él, parecía que murmuraba algo en sueños Miyuki no, no mueras... " está soñando conmigo... así que se acuerda..." - no moriré- le susurro al oído - solo no me olvides... - no pudo evitar besarlo este respondió al beso a pesar de estar a un dormido. En cuanto se separo siguió murmurando

-FLASHBACK-

El chico que a petición de Miyuki la había dejado con los grilletes sin que nadie más lo supiese para demostrar su inocencia, pero cuando volvió no solo alguien seguía traicionándolos sino que ella estaba gravemente herida alguien la había atacado y no pudo escapar. - por favor despierta...- se coloco a su lado.  
- he traído las vendas y lo que pediste- apareció Kuronue entregándole a Kurama las cosas este tras curarla se quedo a su lado.- creo que deberías entrenarla para que sepa defenderse- le propuso Kuronue  
- tienes razón... pero...  
- pero que, acaso es porque implica que se vaya- pregunto su amigo  
- si, ¿si se va y no vuelve?  
- ¿qué prefieres perderla por no saber defenderse? Ella no se irá a ningún sitio ella vino por propia voluntad no huira.  
- ¿seguro?  
- seguro- sonrió - mándala a entrenar solo será un mes ella es muy inteligente y aprende rapido.

-piénsalo...- se marcho  
- Kurama - intento levantarse  
- no te muevas...- la obligo a tumbarse- ¿qué ha pasado?  
- no sé, estaba durmiendo y alguien vendo mis ojos, no pude verle  
- ¿intento hacerte algo?  
- no- sonrió- no te preocupes  
- cuando te recuperes iras a recibir entrenamiento para la lucha, tendrás que estar fuera un mes si aprendes rápido  
- ... ¿tanto tiempo? Acaso... quieres disfrutar las noches sin mi presencia  
- no seas tonta solo me interesas tu, quiero que seas fuerte y que no pases por esto otra vez.- la miro  
- bésame...- cerro sus ojos esperando los labios que no tardaron en llegar, el chico se coloco a su lado teniendo cuidado para no hacerle daño las hierba no tardarían en hacerle efecto y la curarían.  
- descansa...- se tumbo y esta se acomodo sobre él.  
-antes de irme se mío- se levanto a besarlo colocándose sobre él pero la detuvo-¿ no es lo que me pedias?  
- si pero...- sonrió- cuando vuelvas, así serás mas rápida en aprender  
- no seas así...  
- me has hecho esperar ahora esperaras tu- se burlo.- ven aquí- la abrazo al verla que se marchaba.- aun no me has dicho tu nombre- le beso el cuello - es algo que llevo preguntándome cual es, te puse aquel nombre porque eres hermosa como la nieve que cae pero a la vez fría, quiero saber cuál es tu verdadero nombre.- le susurro.  
- ¿mi nombre?- pensó un rato  
- acaso no lo recuerdas  
- sí, pero ya no importa  
- ¿a qué te refieres? Yo si quiero saberlo, te llamare por tu verdadero nombre.  
- enserio ¿Harás eso?  
- dímelo, por favor  
- mi nombre es...Ilaya- se giro para besarlo  
- Ilaya... es un bonito nombre - sonrió- me gusta... no lo olvidare... - la beso, en ese momento algo hizo clic en su cabeza y muchos más momentos aparecieron recordando aquella parte de su vida con ella

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Kurama se levanto sobre saltado asustando a la chica  
-¿ qué sucede? - pregunto Ilaya  
- solo he recordado algo- la miro lanzándose a besarla tumbándola en la cama  
- para...- intentaba soltarse mientras el besaba su cuello- aléjate de mi.  
-no me pidas eso...- le susurro - no quiero alejarme otra vez, no quiero perderte...  
- que estás diciendo- se hizo la tonta-  
- Miyuki no me hagas esto... - la miro a los ojos- Ilaya... te amo

* * *

Continuara...

Bueno espero que alguien se anime =) y espero vuestras impresiones =)


	6. Chapter 6

siento mucho la tardanza =) espero poder actualizar mas a menudo

* * *

- ...- esas palabras la dejaron sin habla sus lagrimas surgieron involuntariamente  
- no llores...- seco sus lagrimas.  
-que has recordado...  
- todo - sonrió- ya no estaré mas lejos de ti.  
- ¿deberás? - pregunto dudosa  
- si- la beso - ven a vivir conmigo cuando termine el mes... así ya no tendrás que pagar alquiler...

- no puedo hacer eso...- dijo lentamente- no estoy segura de nada de esto.  
- Ilaya... a que has venido dímelo  
- solo necesito que cures a Kuronue y deshacerme del sello por venir aquí.  
-¿y qué tienes que hacer?- se hizo el tonto- ¿dónde está ?  
- solo necesito acostarme contigo y Kuronue no te lo diré de momento  
- ... ¿acaso ya no te gusto?  
- yo...- no pudo terminar porque le interrumpió  
- ahora que he recordado todo y se cuanto te necesito...- se levanto de la cama molesto- no te voy a dejar marchar...- la miro - dime la verdad ¿es Kuronue?  
-...- su silencio fue mal interpretado por el chico.  
- no te ayudar a salvarlo aunque sea mi amigo...- Ilaya se levanto de la cama y se acerco a el-¿no lo vas a negar?- el pelirrojo noto una fuerte bofetada, en su rostro.  
- ¡IDIOTA! - Le grito- ¡CREES QUE ME HUBIESE MOLESTADO TANTO EN HACERTE RECORDAR PARA NADA! - mientras el pelirrojo recibía otra bofetada- solo quiero marcharme del mundo humano... estoy cansada de estar aquí los días son todos iguales... y no hay nadie que entienda mi situación  
- ¿yo no soy nadie?  
- vale y ¿solo tú? Estoy cansada de tener que ocultar mi poder bueno el que tengo todo el tiempo...  
- hay más gente que tiene grandes poderes por ejemplo el hijo de Raizen... El mundo espiritual ya no te perseguirá aunque noten tu poder, solo debes comprometerte a no molestar a los humanos...

- quédate conmigo aquí, llevas sufriendo mucho tiempo... porque no aprovechas para relajarte y olvidar todo el daño...- la abrazo- quiero que formes parte de esta vida humana... no tienes porqué trabajar en la oficina como mi ayudante puedes...  
- no, está bien puede ser entretenido- sonrió abrazándolo también- solo quería que empezásemos de cero dejando a un lado todo lo que me hiciste y que lo hagas bien...  
- entonces... solo quieres que haga como los humanos y te enamore?  
- más o menos, sabes siempre pensé que alguien de mi aldea seria mi futuro... pero tu... a pesar de ser tan duro conmigo, me mostraste parte de tu lado sensible...  
- lo siento... por haber estropeado tu cuento de hadas, pero yo no estaba acostumbrado a tratar así a la gente... solo deseaba poder y tesoros... los demás no me importaban, todos pedían piedad ante mí y lloraban por sus vidas...- la miro separándose un poco - pero tú fuiste diferente - sonrió  
- Kuronue me dijo que no llorase delante tuyo- rio - se porto bien conmigo  
- ...ósea que tu también ibas a rogar?  
- no, pero solo quería llorar - lo beso- porque no me compensas por todo y haces que regrese mi poder...  
- no- rio- has dicho que quieres que sea como tu soñaste, no?  
- si pero que tal si empezamos mañana?  
- no- la beso - no quiero que te vayas antes, además hay alguien que quiere conocerte  
- soy un poco antisocial- rio- se fingir ante la gente pero...  
- no estudiaste en una escuela? No tienes ningún amigo?  
- no mis padres me pagaron profesores particulares...  
- porque cambiaste de golpe?  
- después de todo lo que paso... deje de confiar en la gente.  
- eres tan rara  
- oye no te burles de mi- lo empujo alejándose de él  
- no lo hago - le impidió marcharse- eres perfecta tal como eres. - la beso acercándose lentamente a la cama, los dos disfrutaban aquel momento sobre todo Ilaya llevaba tiempo soñando con eso. La dejo caer y el cayo al lado sus manos se movieron a la camiseta metiéndose bajo ella.  
- no habías dicho que...  
- lo se... pero no puedo evitarlo a pesar de que hiciesen desparecer mis recuerdos... me siento como si te desease desde hace tanto tiempo...  
- te quiero... - lo beso  
- me gustaría poder verte con tu figura original... crees que podrías...  
- tienes nostalgia?  
- quiero cumplir tu deseo de tener citas como humana- sonrió.  
- eso no vale - rio- pero si puedo hacerlo, porque no me dejas ver tu figura plateada...- beso su cuello pronto noto que el cabello que tenía entre sus manos cambio el color, sus ojos cambiaron a dorado ella se perdió en aquella mirada, pronto se coloco sobre el chico cambiando su figura - deseaba verte así...  
- eres hermosa... - la beso

La ropa de ambos había cambiado, Ilaya se deshizo lentamente de la ropa que cubría al chico besando suavemente su cuello bajando por el torso del chico, este la giro deshaciéndose de la ropa de la chica, besándola dulcemente jugando con sus manos, y sus labios acariciando y lamiendo sus pechos el notar la suave respiración del peli plateado sobre su piel le hacía estremecerse, su piel se erizaba al sentir las manos del chico sobre su sexo acariciándolo lentamente mientras ella jugaba con el cabello del chico y sus orejas, poco a poco noto que iban bajando hasta que sintió los labios del chico besando su parte más intima  
- no, no hagas eso...- se avergonzó al sentirlo ahí pero pronto cambio de idea de su boca salían suavemente algunos gemidos.  
- vamos a ello...- la beso dulcemente mientras esta decidió que quería estar sobre el esta se sentó sobre el chico que también lo estaba.- estas muy tensa- la beso en el cuello, acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla de la chica colocándola aun lado apartando su cabello, la otra se encontraba abrazando la cadera de la chica.  
- me siento extraña...- lo beso- solo dame un momento...- miro hacia abajo- sa-sangre- se quedo pálida al verla  
- no te preocupes, es normal- la beso apasionadamente.-¿no has hecho esto nunca verdad?- sonrió  
- sabes, soy una niña todavía... nadie me hablo de esto...- lo beso- solo una vez Kuronue me lo explico porque... digamos que los pille  
- ...- la beso- es cierto - sonrió- no sé cuál es tu edad- sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo hasta colocarse en la cadera de la chica. - pero sabes no me importa eso, solo que estés conmigo- la beso a la par que la movió lentamente sobre él, la chica sentía una extraña sensación pero era agradable, ella comenzó a moverse rítmicamente abrazándose al cuello del chico escondiendo su rostro en él besándolo, el peli plateado la separo un poco para besarla acto seguido se coloco sobre ella besándola todo lo que podía, las apresuradas respiraciones rompían el silenció de la habitación, el chico iba con suavidad haciéndole sentir bien con cada movimiento, aquellos gemidos eran hermosos a su parecer y aun mas las continuas peticiones de la chica exigiendo mas, la temperatura de la habitación subía cada vez mas, Ilaya comenzó a sentir que su poder regresaba con cada embestida del chico.  
- te amo... - le susurro la pelirroja.- no, no puedo más quiero...- la pelirroja noto como el miembro del chico salía de ella y un extraño liquido salía de la chica, esta se extraño pero después de liberarse del deseaba mas al chico.  
- cada vez me sorprendes más - la miro divertido puesto que su compañera estaba avergonzada por lo sucedido.  
- yo no quería...  
- está bien... es un honor para mí que esto pase- la beso introduciéndose nuevamente esta vez antes cambiaron la postura ella estaba sentada sobre él de espaldas al chico esto le permitía un buen control de la situación, la extraña cola de zorro de la chica se movía por el abdomen del chico de forma juguetona. La pelirroja disfruto una y otra vez de aquel momento incomodo pero que la hacía sentir bien e incluso el peli plateado lo buscaba emocionado las zonas más placenteras de la chica. Esta acabo tumbada en la cama jadeante enredando una de sus manos en su larga melena roja sin poderse creer lo que había pasado.  
- estas muy sexy así- se mordió el labio- ten, bebe agua...- le entrego un vaso de agua tras besarla y tumbarse a su lado.  
- gracias... - tenia mucha sed, dejo el vaso en la mesilla y se tumbo a su lado apoyándose en su hombro.- te quiero pero no debías hacer que mi cuerpo hiciese eso... la cama esta empapada...  
- eres muy bella, tu rostro se veía bien cuando tenias un orgasmo - se burlo.  
- tonto...- se avergonzó  
- eres increíble en todos los aspectos, dime ¿con que me vas a sorprender ahora?  
- no sabía que podía hacer eso...  
- otro día te puedo enseñar más cosas- le sugirió - te hare exámenes prácticos.  
- cuando quieras- lo beso- pero antes tendrás que ganártelo - rio  
- ... - la abrazo- sabes podemos compaginar esto con tu idea de conquistarte... no sé si podre esperar otra vez...- recibió un beso de la chica y se echaron a dormir a pesar de que no faltaba mucho para que sonase el despertador.

Kurama, despertó temprano ahora ya no tenía su aspecto demoniaco. Decidió coger sus cosas y volver a casa para cambiarse y darse una ducha antes dejo el desayuno de la chica preparado con una nota espero que te guste y no te angusties por lo tarde que llegues Salió a trabajar rápido. Esperando que ella apareciese en su oficina.  
- buenos di...- se dio cuenta que no estaba - pero que...- se levanto y quito las sabanas y las hecho al cesto de la ropa sucia, cuando vio su reloj- aah es muy tarde - se vistió corriendo fue a la cocina a buscar algo rápido para desayunar en ese momento vio la nota y la bandeja con el desayuno- que mono...- sonrió y se puso a desayunar lentamente.  
- buenos días - sonrió el pelirrojo al verla entrar- ¿que tal estas?  
- bien, gracias por el desayuno- se acerco a besarlo en la mejilla a esto el pelirrojo no le apoyo y le robo un beso.- que tonto eres...- sonrió al ver esa reacción  
- que te parece si después del trabajo vamos a tomar algo por ahí los dos solos  
- me parece bien- sonrió -¿dime que tengo que hacer?  
- lo tienes al lado – sonrió La mañana transcurrió rápido, entre trabajo y suaves besos entre ambos.  
- sabes, esto no es lo que yo soñaba  
- dime ¿acaso esta tan mal? - la tomo de la mano acercándola a él que se había apoyado en la mesa - me gusta, esto es diferente - sonrió mientras la acercaba mas para besarla terminando abrazados en un dulce beso.  
- hijo, ¿puedes acudir a la reunión de esta tarde?- entro encontrándose con la escena- ¿que está pasando aquí?  
- Papa...  
- señor...- ambos se sorprendieron

- ¿que tenéis que decir? - los miro- vale Ilaya recoge tus cosas esto es una oficina no un picadero.  
- papa no es lo que piensas- intento explicarse  
- está bien, - lo detuvo- me voy cuando salga cogeré mis cosas.- se marcho.  
- hijo, no esperaba que hicieses esto pensé que no mezclarías trabajo y vida privada.  
-escúchame papa no la despidas por esto, no íbamos a hacer nada... solo...  
- mira hijo no tengo ganas de hablar de esto, tengo trabajo que hacer ve a la reunión y después ven a casa y hablaremos de todo esto.  
- esta tarde he quedado...  
- si no apareces ella estará despedida o tal vez tu.  
- está bien lo arreglare e iré...  
La tarde transcurrió muy despacio, Ilaya regreso a casa a rehacer la cama mientras recibió la llamada del chico para decirle los nuevos planes. Quedaron en la puerta de la empresa el chico pronto bajo, fueron a tomar algo.  
- Kurama, si haces eso será peor...  
- no, ven conmigo a casa, mi padre pondrá la situación mal... y a ti no te ejemplificara bien.  
- pero...  
- ven sino te echaran por mi culpa  
- no se... puedo buscar otro trabajo  
- eso implica estar lejos de ti...  
- mira que eres tonto- sonrió  
- no sabía que te sonrojabas tan rápido

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes- sonrió- al fin y al cabo no te importaba hacerlo  
- claro que me importaba, pero no ibas a estar dispuesta a contármelo- rio  
- tienes toda la razón- sonrió- pero ahora eres distinto a antes.  
- mi madre humana me ha hecho ver cosas que hacía mucho que no veía ni sentía.  
- ¿ella te recuerda a tu verdadera madre?  
- más o menos - sonrió  
- ¿qué le paso? - pregunto curiosa- se veía muy guapa  
- como...- se quedo sorprendido  
- vi unas fotos de tu familia...- sonrió- que les paso...  
- no tengo ganas de explicarlo... pero no me parece bien que rebuscases mis cosas - dijo muy serio  
- perdón... - sonrió- ya no recuerdo porque lo encontré... - lo beso- espero que algún día me lo cuentes - dijo feliz sin ejercer ninguna presión en él.- ¿vamos a tu casa?  
- si- se sentía bien de que fuese así de comprensiva se sintió bien de tenerla cerca cuando caminaban por la calle la dulce chica cogió la mano del chico, acercándose a él  
- te amo- sonrió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico caminado a su lado  
- " esta sensación es tan agradable..." pensó, su mano acariciaba la mano de la chica que estaba sujetando.- yo también te amo - sonrió no tardaron en llegar a casa del pelirrojo cuando vivía con sus padres. El chico entro invitando a la chica a entrar.- he venido de visita  
-hola hijo- apareció la mujer madura de cabello castaño - cuanto... tiempo...- se sorprendió al ver a la mujer  
- mama, esta es Ilaya mi novia y mi ayudante- la madre lo miro sorprendida  
- encantada- sonrió la chica algo avergonzada por la clara presentación del chico.  
- pasad, sentaros- sonrió- tu padre dijo que vendrías.  
- ¿no te ha dicho porque?  
- no, dime que sucede  
- quiere despedirla porque entro en el despacho y nos vio besándonos.  
- ¿solo por eso?- se sorprendió- no me parece bien ella parece una chica muy dulce y trabajadora - afirmo- me alegro de que hayas encontrado una chica tan guapa, pero creo que deberíais diferenciar lo personal y el trabajo.  
- ya he llegado- apareció el padre- veo que ha venido Suichi- apareció en la puerta- que haces aquí, Ilaya.

- hemos venido a aclarar las cosas- hablo el pelirrojo  
- cariño siéntate y hablamos- sonrió la madre.  
- bien, quiero aclarar algo las relaciones entre compañeros no están permitidas en la empresa- explico el padre.- solo traen conflictos.  
- no lo veo justo, no hicimos nada malo... - hablo el chico- además...- se paró un momento en si decirlo o no.- vosotros trabajabais juntos así que no puedes exigir cosas a los demás que no has cumplido tu mismo- defendió algo molesto.  
-... - los padres se quedaron mudos ante aquel razonamiento.  
- no puedes echarla.  
- ¿vas a jugarte tu puesto por una mujer a la que has conocido hace apenas unos días?- pregunto algo molesto- no sabes si merece la pena arriesgarte por ella  
- esa es mi decisión- mientras los dos hombres discutían la madre pudo ver como la chica estaba poniéndose nerviosa.- ¿me estas queriendo decir que ella es un juego o algo así?  
- las mujeres van y vienen no puedes decir que estas enamorado de alguien a quien acabas de conocer y jugarte todo, lo de tu madre y yo llevo varios años y éramos más discretos.  
- si me disculpáis...- la chica salió del cuarto rápidamente hacia el jardín trasero.  
- Ilaya...- el pelirrojo salió tras ella mirando a su padre con un gran desprecio por lo que había dicho- Ilaya estas bien...- se acerco a ella que estaba sentada al borde de una pequeña tarima de madera y se sentó a su lado- ¿qué sucede?  
- Kurama estas discutiendo con tu familia por mi culpa... yo no quiero que te separes de ellos.- miro al suelo.  
- no seas tonta- rio- no pasa nada, ¿que vas hacer separarte de mí por esto?  
- no, pero puedo buscar otro trabajo no hay problema con eso lo que no quiero es que os enfrentáis por esta tontería.  
- mi padre no puede ser así de egoísta en ese aspecto.- el chico se levanto y se arrodillo enfrente suyo- no te preocupes esto no va a afectar a nuestra familia- la beso suavemente la madre que había salido tras ellos para ver que había pasado los vio hablar, las preocupaciones de la chica le hicieron sentir que ella era una buena persona además su hijo estaba siendo tan diferente ahora, no se hubiese enfrentado por cualquier mujer, ella tendría algo especial.- ¿vamos dentro quieres?  
- Kurama prefiero irme no puedo soportarlo...  
- donde ha quedado la Ilaya que recuerdo, esa que siempre se enfrentaba a mi sin importar lo que pasase.- sonrió y comenzó a besarla, su madre regreso al salón.  
- cariño, deberías tener mas consideración con ellos tienen razón tu y yo también incumplimos esa condición, y todo ha salido bien ellos son jóvenes también pueden equivocarse o no.  
- ...- reflexiono un rato.- está bien...  
- mama nos vamos...- los dos chicos aparecieron en la puerta  
- espera tu padre tiene algo que deciros...  
- Os voy a dar una oportunidad pero os pido que no se repita si os viese otro empleado tendría que tomar represarías, lo entendéis.  
- si- hablo la chica- gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad...  
- nos vamos...- ahora su sonrisa había vuelto  
- venid otro día a comer o a cenar tu hermano vendrá a casa la semana que viene, Ilaya tu también estas invitada no quiero que tengas una mala imagen nuestra- sonrió- y así te conoceremos un poco mas  
-claro- sonrió el pelirrojo y ambos chicos salieron de la casa.- ves tonta como todo se arregla

- te apetece ir a algún sitio?  
- vamos a dar una vuelta? Todavía es pronto  
- vale- sonrió- hay un parque aquí cerca, tiene una zona muy tranquila  
- sí- sonrió abrazándose a su brazo- si hay algo que quieras hacer algún día dímelo - sonrió- no siempre tenemos que hacer lo que me apetezca a mí.  
- me gusta saber lo que tú quieres, nunca te he tenido en cuenta nada de lo que tú quieres.

- te has vuelto muy considerado, necesito saber si me ayudaras con Kuronue...  
- dime que necesitas  
- cuando aquellos juncos cayeron sobre él, lo envenenaron  
- como lo sabes?  
- tuve un extraño sueño en el que eso pasaba, logre escaparme por la noche del lugar donde entrenaba y fui a asegurarme cuando vi que pasaba lo mismo que en mi sueño me fui a ayudar.  
- ... era peligroso  
- aunque no lo creas, aprendí de ti algunas cosas - rio  
- enserio?  
- si - sonrió- cure sus heridas pero estaba envenenado, y no sé cómo eliminarlo, lo he conseguido palear los efectos, estoy segura de que tu puedes curarlo  
- lo intentare...  
- pensé que te gustaría que el siguiese vivo, pero no has mostrado ninguna emoción  
- solo es que...me ha pillado todo tan de sorpresa que no sé cómo reaccionar  
- que mono- sonrió- mira ahí está el parque y hay... - miro bien había un lago con varios animales y salió corriendo.  
- espera...- camino rápido tras ella  
- mira qué bonito- había unos cuantos pavos reales con las colas extendidas. Noto los brazos del chico rodeándola por la espalda.  
- pero a quien tenemos aquí - sonrió Yusuke apareciendo por un lado acompañado de su novia de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color llamada Keiko.

* * *

Que os a parecido?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola =) aqui hay un nuevo capitulo, espero mañana o pasado poder subir un nuevo capiutulo de mi otro Fic Amor en Practicas, y puede que empiece otra nueva =)

Espero que os guste.

* * *

- Kurama, no sabía que tenias novia- sonrió Keiko  
- hola chicos- sonrió  
- hola, así que al final salís juntos - rio Yusuke  
- tu sabias?- pregunto Keiko sorprendida  
- algo- rio  
-Keiko ella es Ilaya  
- encantada- dijeron a la par  
- bueno entonces que sucede?  
- si Yusuke estamos juntos y no es humana- al decir esto Ilaya lo miro extrañada - no te preocupes él es el hijo de Raizen.  
-enserio?- dijo Ilaya- no lo parece - rio - creo que me subestimas casi lo vencí a Raizen y a Yomi también.- dijo orgulloso  
- jajjaja - Ilaya no pudo evitarlo y hecho a reír.  
-¿qué sucede? - pregunto Kurama algo sorprendido  
- que a Raizen no lo llegue a vencerlo pero si quedamos en empate muchas veces - sonrió- y a Yomi digamos que si me apetece lo matare algún día- dijo tranquilamente  
- que interesante... algún día quiero luchar contra ti- propuso Yusuke.  
- cuando quieras- rio  
- desde cuando eres tu tan fuerte y... cuando has estado con Raizen?  
-cuando me mandaste a entrenar y después paso lo de Kuronue y demás tuve miedo de volver y fui a ver a Raizen - rio - si lo vencía podía estar segura de volver - explico- le pareció divertido luchar contra mí y estuve mucho tiempo con él. - esta idea no le hizo mucha gracia.  
- ...- Keiko estaba flipando - entonces cuál es tu figura original?- Yusuke también espero la respuesta  
- imagina a Kurama en su forma demoniaca con los ojos verdes y pelirroja y en vez de um traje blanco uno negro- entonces digamos que sois de la misma especie  
- algo así- rio Ilaya  
- dime donde ibais ahora?- pregunto Keiko  
- a casa - hablo Kurama- mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer  
- bueno pues algún día podemos ir a tomar algo todos juntos  
- si, Kurama me lo debe - rio  
- cierto- sonrió-¿ nos vamos ?  
-si- sonrió- adiós nos vemos otro día- los chicos se despidieron y regresaron a casa.  
- Ilaya ¿porque con Raizen?  
- no se también estuve con Mokuro pero ella no quiso ayudarme de alguna forma fue capaz de saber lo que había vivido y no quería participar en que fuese un ladrón o algo así.  
- dime y Raizen que te hizo?  
- nada - rio - no te angusties yo solo quería saber si era lo suficiente fuerte para poder aparecer ante ti y que no me matases...  
- ... dime quieres cenar en mi casa  
- vale- sonrió- pero solo iremos a cenar eee  
- si es lo que quieres lo hare.  
- aunque cuando llegue a casa quiero ducharme, si- sonrió  
- puedes hacerlo en mi casa también  
- vale- sonrió Nada mas llegar a casa, Ilaya paso a por algo de ropa para cambiarse tras ducharse. Mientras Kurama decidió ponerse en contacto con Koenma.  
- ¿qué sucede Kurama?- pregunto al no esperarse eso.  
- necesito información sobre un demonio  
- no podemos darte esa información, solo si amenaza o puede amenazar a la paz.  
- es importante, se trata de mi novia del mundo de la magia, según ella quedo empate con Raizen en lucha.  
- si es tu novia deberías saberlo  
- no, le pedí que entrenase pero por algunas razones no se cual es su nivel actual.  
- ¿para qué quieres saberlo?  
- solo es curiosidad  
- pregúntale a ella  
- necesito saber que ha hecho todo este tiempo quiero oír la verdad  
- ... le pediré a Botan que lo investigue pero solo por qué hiciste un gran trabajo como detective.  
- gracias- le dio algo de información acerca de ella  
- con quien hablas?  
- con nadie- sonrió- dime ya has terminado  
- si- sonrió apareció con un pijama muy corto  
- eres hermosa, ven la cena ya esta- le ofreció sentarse  
- que te parece si salimos al balcón a cenar.  
- no, cenemos aquí- le hizo la señal de sentarse.- espero que te guste  
- si - sonrió- te quiero- los dos chico se quedaron cenando tranquilamente. Después de cenar recogieron todo entre los dos.- me voy a dormir- sonrió- gracias por la cena.  
- ¿por qué no te quedas?  
- ¿enserio?  
- claro- rio- quiero dormir contigo- se acerco a ella abrazándola, a la par mirando sus ojos.  
- mira que puedes ser pegajoso- rio- me quedare a dormir, vamos - lo guio hacia el cuarto.  
Los días fueron pasando Kurama trabajaba mucho en complacer a Ilaya pero esperaba la información sobre ella. También fueron a ver a Kuronue, y comenzaron el tratamiento contra el veneno.  
- Kurama - entro en la oficina cerrando la puerta con cerrojo y cubriendo los cristales.  
- hola- sonrió- que llevas en esa bolsa y porque llevas ese abrigo hace calor.  
- eres demasiado curioso- rio mientras se colocaba enfrente de su mesa dejando caer el abrigo.  
- que haces...- la vio con aquella lencería que llevaba en sus sueños- si nos pillan...  
- todos van a creer que no hay nadie además tu padre dijo que no nos vieran no que no lo hiciésemos - sonrió acercándose a él sentándose sobre sus piernas- que te parece mi sorpresa- lo beso  
- es...- no podía articular palabra pero decidió besarla y comenzaron a deshacerse de la ropa, Ilaya hizo levantarse al chico para colocar una toalla bajo ellos, se volvió a colocar sobre él apoyando sus manos en la mesa comenzando a moverse Kurama disfrutaba de aquella dulce sorpresa a pesar de que no pudo durar tanto como deseaba. - qué tal si cambiamos de postura?  
- co-como quieras...- dijo con dificultad, ella se coloco sobre la mesa apoyando su espada, Kurama de pie disfrutando de la vista de Ilaya. Tras terminar se cambio de ropa y recogieron todo el alboroto causado. Kurama recibió una llamada inesperadamente.  
- quién es?  
- soy Koenma, ya esta lo que me pediste ven esta tarde  
- de acuerdo gracias  
- quien era?  
- nada solo era un amigo - sonrió- quiere verme esta tarde  
- ... - lo miro raro y fue a abrir la puerta de la oficina- voy a hacer mi trabajo, hasta luego  
- hasta luego, recuerda que te amo- la vio marcharse " es tan hermosa y tan caliente..." inconscientemente paso su mano por donde hacia un momento ella lo había acariciado. Al salir del trabajo, subió al mundo espiritual.  
- Kurama veo que has venido pronto- hablo un niño pequeño con un chupete en la boca y un extraño gorro  
- Koenma que has averiguado, cual es su clasificación  
-su clasificación ahora mismo es de la clase superior del S.  
- tanto?  
- si, no solo eso, con ese nombre solo hay una mujer en todo el mundo de la magia. Esta parte no te va a gustar y aparece como desaparecida es perteneciente a un grupo de bandidos  
- que hay de malo en eso?  
- esa niña es la hija de las personas que mataron a tus padres, ella fue secuestrada de ese clan por lo tanto según vuestros códigos de honor sois enemigos declarados. Sus padres atacaron a los tuyos porque pensaron que vosotros la habías secuestrado.  
- entonces... - no quería aceptar lo que había oído- por eso no note su presencia en aquel templo la tenían secuestrada allí solo que ella no lo sabía  
- exacto  
- que debería hacer...  
- si vas tú solo a ese reino te mataran debéis ir los dos.  
- pero si le dijo algo sabrá que la e investigado...  
- es decisión tuya pero si no lo aclaras puede ser peor  
- no me queda otra.  
- espero que tengas suerte...  
- gracias por investigarlo.  
- no hay de que ahora ve  
- si, hasta luego - bajo al mundo humano bajando a casa de Ilaya  
- hola que pasa- lo vio algo preocupado  
- tengo que contarte algo pero... no sé si te va a gustar- el pelirrojo comenzó a contarle lo que sabía la expresión de la chica era confusa.- necesito que vengas conmigo y así lo aclararemos todo.  
-...- no sabía que decir- mis padres mataron a los tuyos...  
- eso no es importante, vendrás?  
- sí, pero cuando iremos?  
- mañana hay puente de 4 días podemos aprovecharlo, si salimos hoy llegaremos mañana por la mañana

* * *

Continuara...

A sido un poco corta, creo... bueno espero vuestras opiniones =) y hasta la proxima cada vez que veo uno nuevo en mi bandeja de entrada me emociono ^^ me entanca recibirlos y ais me animan a continuar

chaooo!


End file.
